


Рыцарь и тьма

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Lineage 2
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Сердце рыцаря живет борьбой против тьмы. Но... кто есть тьма? И так ли верна вера в то, свет светел, а тьма - страшна?





	Рыцарь и тьма

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: идея истории зародилась задолго до того, как какой-то там остров рухнул на стартовую локацию людей. Так что если вы твердо уверены, что деревни эльфов и камаэлей - это зоны пвп, мы не будем спорить. И просто улыбнемся.  
> Примечание 2: честно говоря, вам вообще не обязательно знать реалии Л2, чтобы читать историю. Относитесь к ней как к ориджу.

Первой мыслью Алекса в тот момент было – идиот. Клинический остроухий идиот, в чьих перворожденных мозгах сроду не водилось больше одной мысли. Ибо – судя по размерам черепа – второй мысли там размещаться негде.  
А что еще можно сказать о маге, которому хватает ума швырнуть атакующее заклинание в толпу монстров? Выбранную цель остроухий, конечно же, уложил. А вот что он собирается делать с четырьмя оборотнями, разгневанными убийством сородича?  
Ничего оригинального: бежать.  
Вопреки всем слухам о скорости темных эльфов, бегал ушастик плохо. И в то, что он сумеет благополучно удрать…  
Ближайший оборотень сдох от первого же удара. Повезло. С остальными, впрочем, проблем тоже не возникло. Тем более что недоделанный спринтер, заметив подмогу, остановился и внес свой вклад в геноцид существ с мутабельным фенотипом… или к какому там классу относятся ликантропы?  
Ах да, он же сюда ради их когтей и пришел… эльф, скорее всего, тоже. Алекс несколько секунд поколебался между мечтой о приличном доспехе и благородством, присущем носителю такового, срезал когти с лап двух ближайших оборотней, кивнул ушастому на остальных:  
– Забирай.  
Все равно за когти дают сущую мелочь.  
Эльф как-то хмуро и недоверчиво покосился на Алекса, плавным движением очутился возле тушки ликантропа, брезгливо поднял крупную тяжелую лапу. Любопытно, а как он без ножа-то орудовать собирается? Посохом когти сбивать?  
Ничего подобного – по ходу, заклинанием. Во всяком случае, когти как-то сами собой оказались в узкой ладони мага.  
– Спасибо, – чуть поморщившись, выдавил из себя длинноухий.  
Ну да, ну да, перворожденному благодарить человека – хуже не бывает. Извиниться, что ли, что спасал?  
В принципе, уже можно было возвращаться назад и получать за собранные когти положенную мелочь. А можно – продолжить охоту и заработать на что-нибудь более-менее приличное. Сколько там когтей требуется для обмена на доспехи?  
– Хочешь, вместе пойдем?  
И без того слегка растерянный и подозрительно поглядывающий на Алекса эльф окончательно выпал в осадок. Человек воспользовался случаем и повнимательнее пригляделся к потенциальному спутнику. Неплохой посох (скорее всего – арендованный у вербовщика-помощника). Легкая дешевая броня – та, которую камаэли впихивают за выполнение их заданий. Алекс и сам носил такую же, но для магов требуются робы. В них, как бы странно это ни казалось, магам и двигаться быстрее, и кастовать сподручнее.  
Короче, вряд ли эльфеныш захочет отказываться от лишних денег.  
– Когти и прочее – пополам? – все с тем же недоверием уточнил ушастик.  
– Конечно, – дернул плечом человек. И не сдержался: – Верно говорят, что длинноухие – параноики.  
– Угу, – эльф брезгливо дернул губой, открывая мелкие острые зубы. – Всегда подозревал, что люди – наивные доверчивые придурки. 

***  
Нельзя сказать, что о своем решении прихватить с собой эльфа Алекс пожалел сразу… впрочем, что не пожалел совсем – тоже нельзя. Передвигался эльф медленно и неуклюже, и приходилось постоянно напоминать самому себе, что вряд ли детство ушастика, мечтавшего стать магом, проходило в регулярных тренировках. И уж точно ему не приходилось каждое утро бегать по берегам благословенного и светлого Говорящего острова. Насколько Алекс помнил не то из истории, не то из географии – Темные оборудовали деревню где-то внутри скалы. Или даже под скалой. На подобный маразм даже гномы не пошли, между прочим.  
И все равно – приходилось регулярно напоминать, оглядываться назад, останавливаться и поджидать вечно отстающего попутчика.  
– Слушь, а правда, вы прямо в скале живете? – во время короткого привала решил все же уточнить Алекс.  
– А с какой целью интересуешься?  
Вот же блин, параноик. Любопытно, а светлые – они такие же?  
Слева раздался сокрушенный вздох, смешанный с чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим рычание. Кажется, про железную выдержку эльфов легенды слегка привирали.  
– «Прямо в скале» жить нельзя. Скала – как правило, образование из плотных пород камня. В пещерах мы живем, в пещерах! Уж прости, не повезло нам с естественными оборонительными укреплениями типа океанского пролива! Где могли, там и укреплялись.  
Светлых эльфов Алекс видел пару раз… в деревне. За серьезных противников их не считал, если честно. Нет, наверное, они могут забраться куда-нибудь на дерево и оттуда стрелять по врагам, но в ближнем бою… кхм.  
Хотя… человек покосился на тощую фигурку спутника в нелепо сидящей броне… пожалуй, против таких и светлый – опасность.  
Тощий спутник неожиданно плавным движением поднялся, моментально переходя в боевую стойку, поднял посох… черт, это ж надо так заболтаться, чтобы не заметить главарей горных оборотней! Нет, пожалуй, как-то рановато он эльфеныша в бесполезный балласт записал.  
Схватка – если ее можно так назвать – продолжалась недолго, но на этот раз Алекса зацепило сильно. Один он, пожалуй, и не отбился бы, но в какой-то момент ушастик оттянул на себя сразу троих, и стало уже легче. Правда, напоследок его успели от души цапнуть когтями – всерьез. Когти прошлись над локтем, задели слабо защищенный доспехом бок и протянулись через все бедро. Не глубоко, но крови хватало. Утешало только то, что эльфа тоже потрепали.  
Впрочем, эльф вновь вскинул посох над головой, промолвил (иначе не скажешь) что-то на непонятном наречии и… раны затянулись. Ах да, они же тоже лечить умеют. Не зря он эльфа с собой…  
Эльф как ни в чем не бывало опустился на землю, не выпуская посоха из рук.  
– Если ты сейчас скажешь, что у тебя больше нет маны, – сквозь зубы выдавил Алекс, – я сделаю вид, что поверю.  
– Не скажу, – пожал плечами эльф. – А на фига тебе моя мана?  
Он что, притворяется?!  
– Вообще-то я надеялся, что эльфы не считают неприличным лечить своих спутников, – как можно вежливее сформулировал человек.  
Эльф смутился. Опустил ресницы, с интересом разглядывая что-то на древке посоха. Что там можно было найти нового, интересно? Потом пробормотал что-то невнятное сквозь зубы. Бормотание было похоже на…  
– Что?!!!  
– Не_у_ме_ю! – громко, зло и внятно выкрикнул темный. – Представь себе, не рассчитывал я на… хорошо, на спутника. Я атакующие заклинания учил и навыки магической атаки отрабатывал, и все! ВСЕ!  
Почему-то Алекс поверил. Даже не почему-то… кажется, ушастик предпочел бы исцелить его, чем признаваться, что чего-то там не знает.  
– А… а себя? – как-то почти растерянно спросил человек.  
– Это детское заклинание, – уже спокойнее выдохнул эльф. Дернул плечом, отвернулся. – Правда, детское. Его все дети знают… если росли в магических семьях. Да и толку от него… царапины залечить максимум, – вскинул взгляд, уточнил. – Свои царапины. Так что если не хочешь тут сдохнуть – пошли искать для отдыха другое место.  
– Пошли, – согласился Алекс. А что оставалось делать? – Но вообще-то о своих умениях… и не-умениях принято говорить заранее. По крайней мере, у людей.  
– Ты не спрашивал, – пожал плечами эльф. Обычаями людей он откровенно не заинтересовался.  
Верно. Не спрашивал. В общем-то – сам виноват, конечно.  
Но не признаваться же в этом остроухому? 

***  
Место они нашли уже ближе к сумеркам – у подножия каких-то базальтовых руин, обломанными рогами торчащих из серой каменистой земли. Впрочем, возле самих руин росла редкая колючая трава… не поля в долине Победы, конечно, но лучше, чем голый камень.  
Эльф пару минут бродил по траве, выискивая что-то. Несколько раз нагибался, вырывая из чахлой зелени отдельные травинки и листики. Угомонился, вытащил мешочек с припасами, аккуратно разложил на собранном гербарии какие-то странные темно-бурые кусочки… это что?  
Как-то некстати вспомнилось, что среди темных есть всякие… которые призраков за собой водят, например. И кто его знает, откуда они призраков берут…  
– Иди сюда, – сухо скомандовал эльф, встряхивая длинные полотняные полоски, из которых он так бережно развертывал кусочки. Раздраженно вскинул голову. – Слушай, либо займись своими царапинами сам, либо иди сюда. Или давай возвращаться в город. Потому как к утру у тебя будут полноценно воспалившиеся раны.  
Перевязывать раны эльф умел. Алекс и сам умел, но не столь ловко. Да и проблематично было бы перебинтовывать плечо, тем более – над самым локтем. Заодно человек порадовался, что его компаньон – парень… все же девушке некоторые места обычно показывают… в более приятных ситуациях. И с совершенно иными целями.  
Руки эльфа оказались неожиданно горячими – почему-то Алекс этого не ждал. Ну вот… не ждал, и все тут. Может быть, потому, что цвет кожи неуловимо напоминал об окоченевших трупах.  
– Вроде все, – кивнул длинноухий. – Хворост собрать сможешь?  
Хотелось возмутиться… но, наверное, эльф был прав. Костер нужен, а много дров этот хиляк не притащит. Да и если придется разделывать крупные сучья – меч будет всяко сподручнее посоха.  
Впрочем, эльф молча направился с ним. Не то в помощь, не то в охрану тяжелораненого.  
С невысокого, заросшего сухостоем холма были видны более… целые, что ли, развалины. По крайней мере, имевшие стены и местами даже крышу.  
– Может, заберемся туда? – предложил Алекс.  
Ушастик нахмурился, не то прикидывая расстояние, не то вспоминая что-то. Помотал головой:  
– Там муэрто вроде. Гуманоиды, но с крыльями. Есть агры.  
– Я читал, муэрто – миролюбивая раса.  
– Чего только не пишут люди.  
Мнение эльфа о людях уже не удивило… и даже не особо задело. Да и среди ночи проверять правоту предков-путешественников как-то не тянуло. Наверное, если б эльф сейчас ляпнул что-нибудь в духе «Слабо?» – Алекс бы не сдержался. Но ушастик молча побрел вниз, к «их» руине, посохом нарисовал круг на каменистой земле, помял в руках какие-то листья, бросил в круг.  
– Бросай ветки сюда.  
Сюда так сюда. Боль в ранах, утихшая было после перевязки, снова начала подкрадываться. Вместе с усталостью и голодом. Хворост вспыхнул сам собой – по крайней мере, заклинания Алекс не слышал. От зачинавшегося костра шел странный дымок – легкий, с незнакомым горьковатым запахом. Эльф тоже принюхался, кивнул:  
– Все правильно. Со стороны костер никто не увидит. А дым скроет наш запах.  
Алекс собрался было открыть рот и уточнить… закрыл. Шансы, что поблизости обнаружится мирный одинокий путник, стремились к нулю. Абсолютному. А вот полуразумных хищников…  
– Здорово. Я так не умею.  
Эльф фыркнул. Хотел, наверное, презрительно, а получилось польщено. Добавил:  
– И он не погаснет. Ну, до утра – не погаснет. Это ночное пламя.  
Это было вообще здорово – перспектива нести стражу как-то не вдохновляла. К тому же… фиг его знает, как там эльф, а лично он даже в десяти метрах уже ничего не видел. Темнота сплошная. Какая и бывает пасмурной безлунной ночью.  
– Здорово, – повторил он. В тайне надеясь, что ушастик вновь столь по-человечески фыркнет.  
Эльф молча опустился на траву, протянул руки к огню. Не то грелся, не то ритуал какой… кто их разберет? Вытащил те самые загадочные кусочки, покрутил в руках вместе с одним из сорванных листиков, отправил в рот. Чуть запоздало уточнил:  
– У тебя-то еда есть?  
Алекс кивнул. Развернул свой узелок, достал сухой хлеб и вяленую говядину. Посомневался – стоит ли предлагать это эльфу? С одной стороны, спутник, с другой – вроде они мяса не едят, с третьей… с третьей – ходили слухи о неописуемой гордости эльфов и сопоставимой с нею их же обидчивости. Впрочем, сам эльф, кажется, ни в чем не сомневался и поедал свою странно выглядящую еду (если это точно еда) совершенно спокойно. Ну и… ладно.  
– Кхм… а ты, кстати, кем потом будешь? Ну, в смысле, магом или этим… как там у вас… – Алекс смутно помнил, кто из темных эльфов чем занимался … проще сказать, он этого не знал вообще, – хилкой, в общем?  
– Я – стану боевым магом. Кем именно – пока не решил. А хилки, – поведал эльф, – это флаконы зелий, восстанавливающих здоровье. Различаются силой и продолжительностью воздействия. Впрочем, допускаю, что своих лекарей вы как раз хилками и зовете. Наши целители являются служителями Шиллен.  
Каким образом остроухий умудрялся сочетать менторские и язвительные интонации, сохраняя в целом невозмутимый тон, – Алекс не представлял. Раньше он вообще бы не поверил, что такое в принципе возможно. Зато светлые эльфы, недолюбливающие своих синекожих собратьев, стали чуточку более понятны.  
– У меня сестра хочет стать целителем, – буркнул в ответ человек.  
В основном – чтобы хоть что-то сказать.  
– Епископом или проповедником? – тут же уточнил ушастик.  
А они еще и отличаются?!  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Ясно.  
Молчать не хотелось. Еда, странный аромат костра и совершенно беспросветная ночь приводили в непонятное настроение. В конце концов, не все в этом ушастике плохо… сам Алекс, к примеру, не смог бы так быстро обеспечить им безопасность. Пусть даже относительную.  
А… может, это судьба? Говорят же, что воину лучше всего с магом путешествовать. Хотя лучше, конечно же, чтобы маг был свой, человеческий… и вообще целитель. Но и этот эльф… кхм…  
Как-то вдруг неожиданно выяснилось, что о своем загадочном спутнике Алекс не знает ровным счетом ничего. В том числе – имени. Человек даже слегка смутился… ненадолго:  
– Слушай, эльф, а тебя как зовут, а?  
Эльф неторопливо проглотил последний кусочек своей еды, сорвал очередную травину – широкую, тускло блестящую, вытер ею пальцы, смял, бросил в огонь. Холодно посмотрел в глаза:  
– Я – темный эльф.  
Да какая разница, к чер… о. Ну да.  
– Извини, – Алекс примирительно поднял ладони. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Ушастый не ответил, и это расстроило. Обижать спутника и впрямь не хотелось. В конце концов, ничего плохого эльф ему не сделал.  
– Нет, серьезно, мы ведь и не познакомились толком, – воин торопливо вытер руки платком, в который прежде был завернут хлеб, протянул раскрытую ладонь к собеседнику, – я вот Алекс. Алекс Вайсберг. А ты?  
Ушастый покосился на раскрытую ладонь с некоторым… недоумением. Поморгал, поднял взгляд. Человек, пожалуй, впервые смог разглядеть эти глаза – узкие, серовато-зеленые, совершенно не похожие на глаза людей.  
– Это какой-то людской обычай? – кивнул эльф на все еще протянутую руку.  
Вопрос развеселил. А вовсе ты не такой всезнайка, ушастик, каким иногда хочешь выглядеть.  
– Да. Хотя не только людской.  
– Ничего не имею против чужих обычаев, – чуть дернул плечом спутник, – но… что я должен делать в ответ?  
– Пожать мне руку и назвать свое имя.  
Черт… а если у них имена не принято называть… ну мало ли вдруг?  
Горячие пальцы эльфа обхватили его ладонь. Рукопожатие вышло осторожным – косточки эльфа казались тонкими, как у птицы. И такими же хрупкими.  
– Райтиан Лим Ти-Калру Ше-Ортан Грейс Марнои.  
Это что?!!  
– Это… твое имя? – на всякий случай уточнил Алекс.  
Кажется, ушастиком его звать было проще.  
– Краткое, – кивнул эльф. В серо-зеленых глазах танцевали бесенята. – Полное имя я могу назвать только близким родственникам. Тебя что-то смущает?  
– Нет-нет, ничего, – человек еще раз глянул на окончательно развеселившегося эльфа и решил рискнуть. – Просто представил, как буду тебе кричать: лорд Райтиан Лим как-там-тебя-дальше, у Вас за спиной главарь горных оборотней!  
– Ти-Калру Ше-Ортан Грейс Марнои, – показалось или уголки практически бесцветных губ чуть дернулись в улыбке? – А лордом я стану еще очень нескоро. Так что пока можешь звать меня Райтиан. В экстренных ситуациях, типа присутствия оборотня за спиной.  
Черт… он же говорил про детские заклинания в магических семьях… можно было и раньше сообразить. Но ведь не обиделся же…  
– Перспективу спать на голой земле почти что на ветру можно считать экстренной ситуацией?  
Эльф демонстративно потер переносицу, уже не скрывая улыбку:  
– Сложный вопрос, но я думаю, да. 

***  
Спать на земле – это одно большое сомнительное удовольствие.  
Спать в броне, да еще и в такой…  
Для полного счастья с моря поднялся ветер – на родном острове Алекс назвал бы его свежим. А вот здесь, на холодном севере…  
– Это ты просто севера настоящего не видел, – буркнул эльф, и человек сообразил, что последние слова он произнес вслух. – Север – это у гномов, там и снег, и ледяные корки у берегов, и даже море, говорят, иногда замерзает.  
– Ерунда, – не особо уверенно возразил воин. – Как оно может замерзнуть? Ты море-то вообще хоть раз в жизни видел?  
Ушастый мерзко захихикал:  
– Я и сейчас его увижу, если поднимусь.  
Ну… да. Блин.  
Эльф действительно поднялся, подошел, коснулся ладонью запястья.  
– Ты и впрямь окоченел весь… а ведь врут, будто бы люди выносливые.  
Возразить было нечего. Да и не хотелось возражать – сейчас, когда горячие руки растирали почти окоченевшие пальцы. И даже как-то не получилось сказать ни слова против, когда эльф вынудил переместиться, заставляя лечь спиной к огню и вытягиваясь рядом.  
– Назовешь грелкой – загрызу, – в серых глазах мелькнул отблеск костра. – Перегрызу горло и стану кровавым эльфом!  
Есть и такие? – мелькнула ленивая мысль, но хватило ума не уточнять. Вместо этого Алекс покрепче прижал к себе чужое хрупкое тело, уткнулся лицом в выемку возле шеи, прошептал:  
– Я слышал, что темные эльфийки – горячие штучки, но только теперь понимаю, почему именно.  
Ушастик хмыкнул. Тоже обнял. Узкие ладошки согревали лучше любого костра – успел подумать Алекс, прежде чем провалился в глубокий и невероятно уютный сон. 

У нее были сладкие губы и горячее тело – слишком худое, пожалуй, но страсть, с которой оно отзывалось на прикосновения, примиряла с любыми мелкими недостатками. Хотя броня, надетая на девушку, откровенно мешала…  
…броня?!  
Почти одновременно с осознанием горячее тело исчезло из его объятий. Широко распахнутые глаза эльфа ошарашенно смотрели на него, и что тут сказать – Алекс не представлял. Наорать – так ведь не эльф же это все начал… то есть – неизвестно, кто тут начал. Извиниться? А… а…  
…а главное – хотелось продолжить и поцелуи, и объятия… и не только.  
Эльф резко поднялся с земли, в очередной раз хмуро, с нескрываемой подозрительностью покосился на человека. Поежился, дотянулся до посоха, поворошил угасающий костер. И впрямь – всю ночь горел, и никто к ним не сунулся.  
Черт, и приснилось же с утра… и что теперь делать?  
Надо понимать – вставать. И идти дальше.  
Раны на бедре заныли при первом же неосторожном движении. Алекс промолчал, неуклюже перенося вес на здоровую ногу. Доковылял до узелка с вещами, осторожно отпустился на землю, вытащил фляжку с водой. Маловато ее осталось… присохшие к ране бинты придется так отдирать.  
– Подвинься, – буркнул эльф. – И руки убери.  
Повязку он снимал аккуратно, почти нежно, но прикосновения горячих пальцев к… достаточно интимным зонам разбудили утихшее было желание. Кончики чужих ушек, выглядывающие из неровно обкромсанных прядок, предательски алели. Цвет лица надежно скрывала густая длинная челка, но догадаться, в принципе, было можно.  
…и вряд ли у него самого щеки – не такие же.  
– Слушай, а ты…  
– Щас сам перевязывать будешь, – резко рявкнул ушастик.  
Черт!  
– Я, что ли, виноват, что хочу тебя?  
– Значит, я? – узкие глаза угрожающие потемнели. – Ну конечно, во всем всегда темные эльфы повинны!  
Да при чем тут его раса, в конце-то концов?!  
Еще один взгляд из-под челки подсказал, что сейчас лучше бы помолчать. И не возмущаться. Оставалось только сжимать зубы – и разглядывать своего временного лекаря.  
Кто ввел в обиход мысль о неземной красоте эльфов – Алекс не знал. Подозревал, что сами эльфы. Насчет эльфиек, особенно темных, – спору нет, а вот мужская часть эльфов… бррр. Ну кому могут понравиться их узкие глаза, тощие тельца и торчащие из-под неровно обкромсанных прядей уши? Про окраску, традиционно присущую коже тушки ощипанного цыпленка, говорить вообще не приходилось.  
Вопреки абсолютно справедливой оценке и всем доводам здравого смысла – эльфа хотелось опрокинуть на спину и зацеловать если не до полусмерти, то до потери самоконтроля – как минимум. Чтобы он вновь изгибался всем телом, чтобы обхватывал горячими бедрами, чтобы легкие ладошки вырисовывали пылающие линии на спине…  
Черт… вот не стоит об этом сейчас думать, распаляя и без того расшалившееся воображение. Тем более что шансов на взаимность – судя по реакциям темного – ноль целых, ноль десятых. И в периоде – тоже нули.  
Мучительная – и, пожалуй, мучительно приятная – перевязка на бедре завершилась. Эльф, и без того раздраженный, с каждой минутой злился все сильнее. И что тут можно сделать или сказать – Алекс никак не мог придумать. Чуть повернулся, подставляя неглубокие ссадины на боку. Губы ушастика – раскрасневшиеся, вспухшие от поцелуев – еле заметно дернулись, но Райтиан ничего не сказал. Сноровисто расправился с повязкой, пальцами пробежался по поджившим красным следам.  
– Хорошая у вас регенерация.  
Успокаивается. Он успокаивается. Отчего-то эта мысль обрадовала почти до безумия.  
– А стоит ли тогда…  
– Могут открыться при резком движении, – обрубил эльф.  
– А.  
Ну да, и чего он полез в дела, в которых смыслит… ну, как Закен – в воздухоплавании?  
– Жаль, нет с собой зелий восстановления. Хотя бы одного – за глаза хватило бы.  
– Да ничего. Ты и так… у нас в деревне про таких говорили – руки целителя. Ой… я опять что-то не то ляпнул?  
Райтиан помотал головой, поднялся на ноги.  
– Ты тут ни при чем, – эльф резко дернул руками, словно стряхивая с пальцев невидимые капли воды, протянул раскрытую ладонь. – Вставай, нам еще с десяток оборотней нужно найти.  
Алекс кивнул, сжал хрупкую руку остроухого, поднялся… попытался подняться. Предательский камень выскользнул из-под ноги, и человек снова упал на землю, увлекая эльфа за собой. В ничем не защищенную спину впилась каменная крошка, раненое плечо вспыхнуло огнем, но сейчас это все отметилось где-то на самом краю подсознания. Гораздо важнее оказалось ощущение такого желанного тела в своих руках.  
А еще – что эльф был возбужден ничуть не меньше его самого. Есть вещи, в конце концов, которые скрыть невозможно.  
– Отпусти, – секунду спустя дернулся Райтиан.  
– Да в чем дело-то, в конце концов? – эльфийские завихи взбесили окончательно. – Ты тоже меня хочешь!  
В челюсть врезался маленький острый кулачок. Несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, бил ушастик сильно.  
– Не! Твое! Дело!!! Чтоб я еще раз с человеком связался…  
Гнев испарился тут же. От мысли, что когда-нибудь Райтиан может встретить другого человека… более нормального, может быть, более терпеливого… более подходящего? От этой мысли во рту появился горьковатый привкус.  
– И… извини. Прости меня. Я…  
– Нам пора, – сухо бросил эльф, отворачиваясь.  
– Я и впрямь сожалею, – рявкнул Алекс, сознавая, что на извинения это уже мало похоже. – Обещаю… обещаю, что буду… блин, что не буду приставать!  
– Нам пора. 

***  
Если их раскидает в стороны – значит, так тому и быть, успел подумать Алекс, когда синее сияние портала угасало под ногами. Есть вещи, о которых с судьбой спорить можно. Есть – с которыми лучше смириться заранее.  
Его вынесло прямо к краю ступеней, спускавшихся к громадному бассейну. Центр деревни. Это плохо – обычно портовало на окраину, где всегда дежурили жрецы и помощники путешественников. Его эльф, скорее всего, сейчас именно там. Секунду спустя рядом раздался знакомый вскрик, и невозможно горячие ладони как-то привычно вцепились ему в плечи. Алекс обхватил пошатнувшегося эльфа, шагнул назад, удерживая равновесие, – и только тогда облегченно выдохнул.  
– Держись, а? А то оба будем двумя мокрыми посмешищами у всех на глазах.  
Ушастый еще крепче вцепился в его плечи – быть посмешищем ему, оказывается, не хотелось. Это… это было как-то настолько трогательно…  
Только недолго. Эльф чуть кивнул, обозначая благодарность, и тут же отстранился. Сразу стало… не то что холодно – скорее неуютно.  
…но зато они вышли из портала рядом. Ближе просто некуда.  
Темный отвернулся, молча уселся прямо на ступени бассейна, кивнул на место рядом с собой. Вытряхнул из своего мешка все собранное за эти дни. Добычу делили в полном молчании. В несправедливости или попытках урвать лишнее эльфа упрекнуть было невозможно. Эйфория от осознания того, что судьба не против их… отношений, – медленно испарялась. Да и какие, к черту, отношения – несколько поцелуев, неуклюжие объятия и удар в челюсть. И все.  
Предлагать Райтиану свою часть добычи Алекс даже не рискнул. Слухи не лгали, эльфы и впрямь оказались обидчивы и горды. По крайней мере – один вполне определенный эльф. А до остальных ему дела не было.  
– Эй, ребята, пойдете в Нарнил? – окликнул их кто-то сверху.  
Алекс обернулся – по ступеням местного храма спускались двое камаэлей – парень с двуручником и девица. Что это за Нарнил такой и где он – Алекс не представлял, но это была возможность еще немного постранствовать с эльфом… доказать, что он вовсе не такой озабоченный придурок, каким, наверное, показался…  
– Мы еще не прошли расовые испытания, – бесстрастно бросил эльф камаэлям.  
– А, – поморщилась девица. Ее спутник молча зашагал в сторону спорящей чуть подальше компании – двух орков и гнома.  
– Это очень мерзкое подземелье, – неожиданно пояснил Райтиан. – Во-первых, его надо очень быстро проходить, во-вторых, в самом конце – неумирающие стражи. Точнее, убить их можно, но они слишком быстро воскресают. Убивать их… скорее – они убьют. Да и награду, я слышал, дают… странную. Что-то из защитных украшений, но их потом продать нельзя.  
– Ясно… спасибо, – настроение ушастика вновь улучшилось, и этот момент упускать не хотелось. – А то бы я увязался ведь. И…  
– Угу. Пойдем сдадим когти.  
Вот тебе и улучшилось. 

Стражница, отправлявшая их на охоту за оборотнями, равнодушно скользнула взглядом по добытым когтям, сухо уточнила: деньги будут брать или что-нибудь из брони?  
– Деньги, – в тон ей ответил эльф.  
Алекс удивленно покосился на ушастого, но утвердительно кивнул. Дождался своей очереди, ссыпал монеты в кошель и бросился вслед за эльфом – опасался, что тот успеет уйти.  
– Зелья купить не забудешь? – эльф дожидался его на вершине лестницы, выводящей на площадь. – Бакалейная лавка – это вон туда, вверх и почти до самого угла площади.  
Бакалейщицу Алекс и так помнил – хорошенькую блондинку, которая с задорной улыбкой жаловалась на бесконечные отчеты, что необходимо направлять на склад. И дорогу он помнил, но вот признаваться в этом не обязательно.  
– Спасибо. Я тут и впрямь плохо ориентируюсь… совсем на нашу деревню непохоже. Может, проводишь?  
– Пошли, – пожал плечами эльф.  
В серых камнях ступеней и обелисков то и дело вспыхивали алые линии.  
– Красиво, – кивнул человек на как раз вспыхнувший обелиск. – Интересно, как они это сделали?  
На лице эльфа образовалась странная улыбка:  
– А ты не знаешь?  
Даже если бы знал – не сознался б. Слишком уж Райтиану нравится все пояснять… и вообще хвастаться знаниями.  
– Нет.  
– Ты про некромантию слышал?  
– Мерзость, – не подумав, ляпнул Алекс.  
– Угу. Тогда, пожалуй, тебе лучше и не знать – как и из чего. Поверь мне.  
О… о. Черт, камаэлей ведь не за сластолюбие грешниками называют. И палачами.  
– Ты из-за этого их вещи брать не стал? Ну, в награду за когти?  
Эльф, уже успевший задуматься о чем-то своем, не сразу понял вопрос. Потом рассмеялся:  
– Нет, просто хорошей брони они не дадут, а то, что дадут, – задорого не продать. Лучше уж деньги взять, поверь. К тому же у тебя броня уже есть, а робу себе я лучше сам выберу. Такую, которая нужна мне.  
– Ну да… вряд ли мне бы повезло именно щит получить… – прикинул Алекс.  
– Стражем будешь? – ехидно осведомилась ушастая зараза. – Защищать слабых и хрупких эльфов от их мерзких нечистых собратьев?  
– Да что ты пристал со своей расой! – ссориться было глупо, но сдержаться не удалось. – Кому вы нужны, кто от вас защищается?! Война уже сто лет как закончилась!!  
Ч-ч-черт! Алекс прикусил язык, кляня себя на чем свет стоит, вот только слегка запоздало. Ну и… чего добился? По бесстрастному лицу Райтиана было невозможно ничего прочесть.  
– Не сто лет. Но война действительно закончилась, – прервал молчание эльф. – Вот лавка. Мне пора.  
Прощаться на такой ноте было больно.  
Извиняться – нелепо.  
– Испытание? – уточнил Алекс, пытаясь хоть как-то тянуть время.  
Эльф неопределенно дернул плечом.  
– Конечно. Я и так тут задержался.  
Алекс тоже понимал, что задержался, и что Делла уже наверняка волнуется, и вообще… вот только расставаться – было болезненно.  
– Опасное?  
Эльф вновь дернул плечом – вместо ответа.  
– Слушай, может, я с тобой пойду? – без особой надежды спросил человек. – У вас испытание – оно как… сложное?  
Райтиан медленно помотал головой:  
– Нет, я справлюсь. У нас вообще-то два испытания.  
– Как два?  
– На выбор, – пожал плечами эльф. – Но я оба делать буду. За них деньги дают… и вещи. И лекарства. Мелочь, но мне нужны деньги. Это воин может подолгу обычную броню носить, а нам хорошая роба нужна. Такая, чтобы и зачаровать можно было, и вообще… есть комплекты, которые сами по себе добавляют способностей. Они дорогие.  
Сколько стоит хорошая броня, Алекс, увы, представлял. Вряд ли робы обходятся дешевле.  
– Давай помогу?  
Ушастик вновь покачал головой:  
– Справлюсь. Они не сложные. Муторные, конечно, но ничего смертельного. Тетрарх просит принести древние таблички – лет триста назад орки на Церемониальный алтарь напали, до сих пор восстанавливаем.  
– А зачем таблички оркам?  
– Как амулеты.  
Не особо их эти амулеты спасают – подумал человек. Можно даже сказать – наоборот. Но эльф, пусть даже потомственный маг, – против орков…  
– А второе задание?  
– Там… впрочем, не твое дело, – эльф резко отвернулся, двинулся к телепорту.  
Черт… ну вот зачем он все время спрашивает что не надо? Можно подумать, нужны они ему, секреты эти эльфийские.  
– Райтиан, стой! Да стой же ты!! – эльфа он догнал уже возле хранительницы врат. – Ты, когда испытания пройдешь – приезжай. Ну или… мало ли… помощь понадобится.  
– Зачем? – вскинул голову ушастик.  
– Просто приезжай. Погоди, адрес сейчас запишу.  
Бумага в мешке долго не находилась, карандаш оказался сломанным, Алекс зубами содрал древесину с грифеля. Набросал адрес. Эльф задумчиво взял из его рук записку, кивнул.  
– Ну так… как? Приедешь?  
– Угу, – кивнул эльф. Совершенно неожиданно обернулся, как-то очень серьезно произнес: – Удачи тебе в испытаниях, рыцарь Феникса.  
Телепортация работает совершенно бесшумно, но почему-то после исчезновения ушастика Алекс чувствовал себя оглушенным. 

***  
Это издевательство какое-то – раздраженно думал Алекс, переходя древний, едва ли не в доисторические века построенный мост, ведущий к деревне от школы Седрика. Ну почему, почему он никак не может отвлечься от мыслей об этом, темненьком? Нет, дело не в том, что он парень, – юноша знал о таких парах и относился к ним вполне спокойно. Равнодушно. Не думал как-то, что его самого может коснуться… нечто подобное. Все же раньше ему нравились исключительно девушки. Эльфийки чаще, да. Темные. Томные темные эльфийки с миндалевидными глазами, пухлыми чувственными губами и неизменными дразнящими – едва ли не зовущими – улыбками. Со сказочными фигурами, на которых одежда смотрелась даже не как одежда, а как… способ усилить восхищение. С убийственно-точными движениями изящных рук, в которых так естественно смотрятся и прекрасные, как украшения, кинжалы, и смертоносные тяжелые мечи.  
Тощий растрепанный юнец в нелепо сидящей броне в его мечтах не фигурировал никогда. В этом Алекс мог поклясться на чем угодно. А вот теперь… теперь почему-то думается о горделивой посадке его головы, о сдержанной грации движений, о гладкой нежной коже, под которой бьется горячая-горячая кровь…  
Просто едва удалось хоть как-то, хотя бы усилием воли запретить себе думать об эльфах – как его отправляют искать какой-то древний эльфийский клинок! И добро б кому понадобилась действительно ценная вещь – Алекс покосился на плохо сбалансированный клинок на грубовато выполненной рукоятке. Понятно, что древность и символ единства, но в любой оружейной лавке можно найти оружие поприличнее.  
От неуместных, пожалуй, мыслей отвлекли чужие голоса. У восточных ворот деревни что-то обсуждали, дурачась и перешучиваясь, несколько существ – явно хорошо сработанная команда. Человек был только один – воин с двумя клинками… гладиатор? Два орка – шаманка с резным посохом и похожий на замшелую гору громила с двуручником. И – сердце на мгновение замерло, а потом глухо забилось о ребра – высокий эльф с бледно-голубой кожей и светлыми встрепанными волосами. На Алекса никто из них даже не покосился. В руках эльфа тоже оказались дуалы – танцор смерти. Воин, не маг.  
И все равно… 

Наставник уже ждал его, широко улыбаясь. Говорить ничего не потребовалось – в конце концов, все, что нужно, Алекс держал в руке.  
– Молодец, парень, – сообщил Гвинтер. – Чисто сработано. Молодец.  
Алекс чуть развел руками – мол, получилось так. Правую руку ощутимо оттягивал тяжеловесный клинок, и юноша не слишком уверенно протянул легендарную железяку наставнику. Наставник без особого энтузиазма покосился на Меч Единства, потрепал по плечу и улыбнулся:  
– Оставь себе. Поверь, заслужил.  
Никаких особых заслуг за собой Алекс не чувствовал, восторга перед работой не то древних эльфов, не то все ж таки гномов – не испытывал. Тем более что меч восторгов и не заслуживал. Теневые мечи, которые выдавали вербовщики-помощники, и то качественнее были.  
Разве что… разве что подарить одной неописуемой заразе – пусть считает трофеем. Только ведь неописуемая зараза презрительно дернет губой и отвернется.  
Боевым магам никакая компания особенно и не нужна. А чужие трофеи нужны еще меньше.  
– Спасибо, мастер.  
– Да не за что, говорю ж, заслужил, – голос Гвинтера просто лучился довольством. – Поверь, я горжусь, что тренировал тебя.  
Алекс покивал. Его наставник был легок на похвалу. Иногда это радовало – ученикам Пинтейджа везло куда как меньше. Только сейчас привычные слова показались фальшивыми и пустыми, как… просто фальшивыми и пустыми.  
Ехидная зараза, наверное, без труда придумала бы подходящее сравнение. Что-нибудь типа «как слухи о выносливости людей».  
– Ладно, мальчик мой, это испытание я тебе засчитываю, – не обращая внимания на его молчание, продолжил пожилой воин. – Ты же на стража хотел, верно? Верно, верно, все уши мне, паршивец, прожужжал. Ну, сразу так быстро стражем не становятся, тебе сначала какое-то время придется быть обычным рыцарем, а уже потом, когда пройдешь второе испытание… оно длинное, помнится, я сам… кхм. Ладно, тебе тогда надо будет в Глудин, я сейчас напишу Клаусу, ну, для тебя – сэру Клаусу, и…  
_– Стражем будешь? – в серо-зеленых глазах дикое бешенство, прикрытое броней сарказма. – Станешь защищать беззащитных светлых…_  
– Извините, мастер, – сам от себя не ожидая, оборвал Алекс. – К кому я должен пойти, чтобы стать… гладиатором? 

***  
– Вайсберг, значит? – хмуро осведомился мастер Аурон, откладывая пику.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Кхм… хорошо, – что хорошего углядел в этом воин, Алекс не понял. И не стал уточнять. – У Гвинтера занимался? Он пишет, что тебя больше на рыцаря готовили.  
Так и есть, честно говоря.  
– Да, сэр, – пожал плечами Вайсберг. – Но ведь базовая подготовка практически не отличается, а в дальнейшем…  
– А в дальнейшем тебя никто сильно тренировать и не будет, – обрубил Аурон. – Если не поступишь на службу к какому-либо лорду – тренироваться будешь сам. Думаю, ты догадываешься, что для поступления на службу тебе придется найти клан, готовый тебя принять.  
Вступать в клан пока что не хотелось. Да к тому же, насколько Алекс помнил, уйма народу обходилась и так, безо всяких там кланов и служб. Наемники, между прочим, тоже неплохо оплачиваются.  
– Вы не хотите давать мне рекомендации?  
– Я не одобряю резкую смену планов, – это считать как «да» или как «нет»? – Когда мальчишку так болтает от одной профессии к другой – это значит, что он сам не знает, чего хочет. Как правило, после этого юнцы толпами бегут к наставникам и просят перевести их в другой класс, не сознавая, что прохождение первого испытания на профессию – это нечто вроде договора с богами. И отменить его будет уже невозможно!  
Нет, мало того, что какой-то темный эльф его за безрассудного идиота держал, так теперь еще и наставник из своих же, из людей, то же самое говорит!  
– Вы не хотите давать мне рекомендации? – как можно спокойнее повторил Алекс.  
– Дурак ты, – уже без обиняков заключил мастер и, не давая ни шанса возразить, сообщил: – Специально для тебя никто заданий не придумывает, по правилам гильдии, кандидат на вступление в гильдию выполняет один из поступивших нам заказов.  
Райтиан бы сказал, что хорошо в гильдии устроились – и делать ничего не надо, и деньги идут.  
– Бесплатные работники лишними не бывают? – неожиданно для самого себя ляпнул Алекс.  
Аурон, уже успевший усесться за массивный грубый стол и начавший что-то писать, поднял голову, с интересом посмотрел на кандидата в воители. Кандидат нервно отступил в сторонку, прикидывая свои шансы против хорошо тренированного воина. Со всеми скидками на возраст и боевой опыт.  
– А ты мне нравишься, парень, – усмехнулся наставник. – Не теряешься, не трусишь. Ладно, жди.  
Ждать пришлось недолго – видимо, Аурон был из тех, кто долго взвешивает решения, а вот в исполнение приводит быстро. Не самый плохой вариант, между прочим, но какое задание он выищет для нахального и языкастого кандидата – лучше даже и не думать. Хорошо, если с задания будут хотя бы смутные шансы живым вернуться.  
Подпись у мастера Аурона была заковыристой. Неужто так часто пытались подделать?  
– Значит, так, – начал наставник, песком посыпая письмо, сворачивая бумагу конвертом и запечатывая массивной печатью, – отправишься в Глудио, это недалеко, хотя советую все же через телепорт. Ну, сам не маленький, разберешься. Там на главной площади – ха-ха, тамошняя площадь тебе понравится, так вот, там есть оружейная лавка. Спросишь Симплона, отдашь письмо, сделаешь то, что он скажет. Отчитываться будешь мне. Вопросы?  
– Никаких, наставник!  
Аурон выбрался из-за стола, до боли сжал плечо:  
– Я тебе не наставник. Но вот что – понапрасну не геройствовать, проблем как особо доблестному рыцарю не искать. Что тебе скажут – то и делаешь, лишнюю работу тебе не оплатят. Лишнюю сложность – тем более. Ты не свою отвагу доказываешь, ты выполняешь мое поручение, не больше и не меньше. И мне вовсе не хочется возвращать твои останки родителям или Гвинтеру.  
– Да, сэр. Понятно. Вернусь сам. 

***  
В Глудин удалось вернуться только ближе к ночи, вымотанным до предела и злым, как стая волколаков. Торговец, не забыв расхвалить свой товар, поведал о караване с оружием, отбитым скелетами где-то западнее города. На фига было вести караван через место с изумительно красноречивым названием – руины Агонии – осталось непонятным.  
Нежить оказалась либо на редкость брезгливой, либо на удивление разумной. Поиски и отбивание похищенного оружия заняли несколько часов – скелеты явно без особой охоты пользовались такими клинками. Скорей уж по принципу – на безрыбье и рак в уху пойдет. Алекс их понимал: мечи оказались не из стали, даже самой дешевой, – из бронзы. Припомнив сумму, которую (по словам Симплона) он заплатит за возврат хотя бы десятка мечей (уже успевших основательно покрыться ровным бледно-зеленым слоем патины), юноша заподозрил, что не в оружии дело. Сумма вознаграждения если и не превышала стоимость всего этого барахла, то была максимально к нему близка.  
Может, караван контрабанду вез? Тогда понятен и путь через крайне опасные участки местности, и готовность платить за уничтожение улик.  
Оружейник, молча оглядев улов, едва ли не с лупой изучил все мечи, запаковал каждый клинок в отдельный сверток, проставил на всех упаковках клеймо и только тогда сел писать ответ Аурону. И пришлось терпеливо ждать, с раздражением глядя на то, как Симплон копается с мечами, печатями и бумагами, отчаянно мечтая о двух вещах – горячей воде и кровати.  
– Отдашь Аурону лично, – почти приказал заказчик и, к удивлению юноши, вместе с письмом вручил и один из свертков. Пришлось сдержанно кивнуть, скрывая изумление и раздражение, и пообещать, что да, непременно, и, разумеется, только лично. И как можно быстрее.  
Хранитель портала переместил его на главную площадь Глудина, и возник соблазн – отправиться домой, привести себя в порядок и выспаться, в конце-то концов. По идее, ни гильдия воинов, ни мастер Аурон никуда до утра не денутся. С другой стороны – в гильдии, судя по свету, пробивающемуся сквозь ставни, кто-то еще был. И если мастер, несмотря на позднее время, сидит там и ждет его возвращения – будет форменным свинством отправиться сейчас на отдых.  
_И мне вовсе не хочется возвращать твои останки родителям или Гвинтеру._  
Пришлось, чертыхаясь про себя, спускаться вниз, к гильдии, стучаться… дверь и впрямь открыл Аурон. Усмехнулся, пропустил внутрь, кивнул в сторону низкой лавки, уже уткнувшись в послание оружейника. Алекс с облегчением вытянул ноги и откинулся на стену – не задремать бы сейчас. Интересно, стоит свои подозрения мастеру высказывать или лучше помолчать?  
В конце концов, его же гильдия наняла, а не Симплон.  
– Что-то хотите сообщить, юноша? – не поворачиваясь, спросил воин. Глаза у него на затылке, что ли?  
– Мне кажется, что сами по себе мечи никому не нужны, – решился Вайсберг. – Они даже когда только были изготовлены – стоили едва ли не меньше, чем вознаграждение за них. Клинки у них из бронзы сделаны, ну… сами увидите. Да и потом, либо бронза была уж совсем некачественной, либо пролежала в земле она не пару недель, а гораздо больше. Лезвия уже полностью патиной покрыться успели, их теперь и не восстановить, наверное. Рухлядь, одним словом, совершенно не стоящая тех денег, что за нее заплатили.  
Мастер с любопытством глянул на него краем глаза, дотянулся до свертка, вскрыл. Осмотрел меч – в свете факелов голубовато-зеленый металл показался грязно-лиловым. Покивал:  
– Угу, угу, продолжай.  
– Караван шел по опасным местам. Там нежити – уйма, да и названия… говорящие. Группа воинов, безусловно, там пройдет и препятствий не заметит, но для торговца маршрут… странный. Я так думаю, что Симплон контрабанду вез откуда-то. Или… или, напротив, вез оружие… в общем, кому не надо. А теперь пытается скрыть свое…  
– Восхитительная логика, молодой человек, – Аурон с каким-то странным выражением лица обводил линии клейма на покрытом патиной лезвии. – Вы чрезвычайно наблюдательны для своего возраста… а вот с выводами пока не получается. Ничего, еще научитесь. Ну а раз Вы у нас такой умный юноша – берите-ка вот этот меч и отправляйтесь на холм Ветреных Мельниц. Там водится уйма гигантских пауков – уверяю, не заметить их не удастся. Мне нужны лапки этих пауков – двадцать штук.  
«Лучше бы я ушел домой», – сокрушенно подумал Алекс, с максимально бесстрастным видом кивая воину.  
– Только учтите – убивать сих насекомых обязательно нужно именно этой… рухлядью. Запомнили? Именно вот этим мечом.  
Он что, издевается? Или это попытка заставить его отказаться от идеи стать воителем? Ну уж нет, ни за что! Тяжелая несбалансированная железяка оттянула руку. Но что ж ему везет-то на плохие мечи? Неужели – судьба? Не допусти Эйнхазад!  
– Да, сэр. Именно этим мечом.  
– Правильно. Куда направились, юноша? В подвале гильдии есть общая спальня, выспитесь, будьте любезны. Вы сейчас гигантского паука от домашнего таракана не отличите.  
И на том спасибо.  
– И не забудьте утром заглянуть на склад, прихватить противоядия. Большинство пауков любят травить своих жертв.  
Спальня была полупустой. Алекс отыскал себе свободный матрас в углу потемнее, скинул броню и закутался в грубое одеяло. И уснул едва ли не раньше, чем коснулся головой подушки.  
Всю ночь ему снились жаркие объятия темноэльфийской красавицы. У эльфийки были острые коленки, совершенно плоская грудь и серовато-зеленые, как прибрежная пена, глаза. 

***  
– Осуждаете? – не то что одобрение Гвинтера казалось таким уж важным, но…  
– Да мне-то что? – пожилой воин чуть заметно пожал плечами. – Твоя жизнь, твое дело. С мечами ты обращаешься лихо, тот же Аурон тебя хвалит. Захотел на гладиатора – что ж, вольному воля.  
Ну да… кому нужно твое будущее, кроме как тебе самому?  
– Мастер, а вот кем бы мне лучше было бы стать, чтоб я мог сражаться с темноэльфийским магом? Не против, в смысле, а в одной команде?  
Своевременный вопрос, кстати говоря. Очень умно – выбирать подходящую профессию через два дня после принесения присяги.  
– С оракулом или заклинателем? – без особых эмоций уточнил Гвинтер, и это мигом напомнило Райтиана. Но вот кто из них – боевой…  
_…а наши целители – служители Шиллен._  
– С заклинателем.  
– Стражем, – без раздумий ответил воин.  
Вот же… черт.  
– Заклинатели – они бьют отменно, а защиты, считай, никакой, – снизошел до объяснений наставник… бывший уже, по сути, наставник. – А наши стражи замечательно управляются со щитом, но вот пока добьют врага… ну, сам понимаешь, раз гладиатором пошел. Так что пара типа страж-заклинатель – комбинация мощная. А тебе какая разница, ты ж темных недолюбливаешь? Или какая фигуристая девица на острове Душ встретилась? Говорят, штучки они горячие, да опасные.  
Угу. Фигуристая. Фигуристей не бывает. А еще синенькая кожица, куриные косточки и одни заклинания в голове. И снобизм. И вообще… горячая и опасная, да. Вспыхивает от неосторожного слова, после чего можно смело ждать файерболла в лицо.  
– Про темных эльфов вообще много чего говорят… – задумчиво протянул Гвинтер.  
– Хотите сказать – врут? – фыркнул Алекс.  
– Всяко бывает, – воин отложил щит в сторону, улыбнулся чему-то своему. – Знаешь, был у меня случай… молодой я был, навроде тебя сейчас, и занесло меня с чего-то в деревню к светлым. Уж не помню, с чего бы даже… а, хилок себе прикупить. Ну и один торговец отвел меня так в сторонку и пожаловался – мол, во времена стародавние полегли все его друзья в битве с темным эльфом. Я не поверил – с одним, мол? Тот поясняет – темный к себе на помощь демона призвал, вот и…  
Гвинтер замолчал. Ухмыльнулся. Ухмылка вышла недобрая.  
– И? – не выдержал Алекс.  
– Да… денег эльф пообещал немало, я согласился. Смотался в Гиран, купил на последние деньги меч поприличнее, отправился в крепость. Мерзкое место, скажу тебе, Ну и сам этот демон… тоже мерзость, словом. Но ничего, справился. Справился.  
– Ну и что?  
– Да так, ничего, – ветеран поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся. – Демон перед смертью повелел передать тому эльфу – напомни, мол, что договор заключен и действует. Эльф тот, как меня услышал – и отпираться не стал. Выложил деньги, и все. Вот так-то вот, юноша. Всяко бывает. Засиделись мы тут с тобой, вали давай отсюда.  
Алекс тоже поднялся со скамьи. В голове была пустота. Полная.  
– А… зачем оно ему надо было?  
– Кому? – переспросил наставник. – Эльфу, что ли? А фиг его знает. Не спрашивал. Тот объяснял, конечно, что-то… а мне оно надо? Ладно, вали отсюда… куда-нибудь. Я слышал, наставник храма помощи у воинов просил… вот и сходи узнай, в чем дело. А лучше… лучше смотайся-ка ты в Глудин и Глудио, темненькие там испытания на профессию получают.  
Щеки предательски вспыхнули, пока Алекс пытался объяснить, что ничего подобного, и вообще ничего…  
– Ладно-ладно, – хмыкнул Гвинтер. – Поживешь с мое – сам поймешь, отчего у благополучного молодого человека, только что успешно прошедшего испытания, бывает настолько траурный вид. 

***  
В Глудин, как и в Глудио, смысла отправляться не было. Уже – не было. Вряд ли Райтиану потребовалось так уж много времени, чтобы справиться с испытанием. Темные маги – они вообще быстро разделываются с врагами. В Храм идти тоже не слишком хотелось – что он там забыл, в сущности-то? Ну мало ли, помощь кому-то понадобилась… что, воинов мало? Впрочем, жрецы – они не особо богаты, опытных бойцов им не нанять. Зато пока занят чем-то полезным – можно не думать обо всех ошибках, которые совершил за неполные сутки знакомства с темным эльфом.  
Настоятель его появлению обрадовался настолько откровенно, что отказывать было как-то… неудобно.  
– Какой еще демон? – растерянно переспросил Алекс, едва выслушав священника. – Не темный эльф?  
Уж больно повествование о демоне в руинах как-то напомнило историю, рассказанную Гвинтером. Хотя нет, это уже паранойя – с чего бы скромному Биотину, всю жизнь отдавшему Храму, заключать договоры с демонами? Вот так… пообщаешься чуток со всякими… особо осторожными лицами – сам таким станешь.  
– Не ведаю, сын мой. Знал бы… и надеюсь, что Эйнхазад поможет тебе узнать сие.  
Угу. Спасибо, отче.  
– Я… постараюсь, святой отец, – ссориться с настоятелем не хотелось, сестре тут еще учиться и учиться. – А Делла здесь?  
Верховный жрец помотал головой, явно уходя в свои мысли. Алекс вежливо попрощался (чего настоятель особо и не заметил) и побрел домой. Оставалось надеяться, что Делла там. Да и если нет… может, смотаться пока в деревню темных? В конце концов, никто его никуда не торопит, демон из руин никуда не денется. А если выберется наружу – в деревне его есть кому встретить.  
Представив, как он будет носиться по главной площади чужой деревни, выкрикивая имя Райтиана, Алекс поморщился. Свой адрес, значит, записать догадался, а у эльфа даже не спросил. Дурак. Да и на фига ты Райтиану сдался, тупица такой, а? У него свои пути и свои планы. Вот если б сделал, как планировал, пошел в стражи – было хотя бы, что эльфу предложить.  
Хм… а если Деллу расспросить? Ну мало ли, вдруг она слышала про семейство Райтиана? Знать бы еще, что из длинного перечня краткого имени является указанием на род или семейство. И еще правильно все вспомнить. Ох.  
Дверь была не заперта – сестра дома, уже хорошо. Веселый голос Деллы слышался откуда-то с кухни – у них гости? Вот некстати-то… Ладно, поздоровается, отзовет сестру на пару минут – про семейство Ше-Ортан Грейс Марнои спросить – и откланяется. Если что – вряд ли у темных так уж много аристократических семейств осталось. Найдет он ушастика, найдет. Обязательно.  
– Добрый де… – начал Алекс и осекся.  
За кухонным столом у открытого окна сидел Райтиан.  
– И тебе, – кивнул эльф замершему столбиком человеку.  
– Райти сказал, что вы друзья, – прощебетала Делла, ставя на стол третью чашку. – И я пригласила его к нам.  
Наверное, в его лице было что-то не то – потому что сестренка примолкла, немного растерянно глядя ему в глаза:  
– Вы же… вы же друзья, да?  
– Если я не вовремя… – почти одновременно начал эльф, поднимаясь из-за стола, и это привело в чувство.  
– Нет-нет-нет, все в порядке, ты очень даже вовремя, – плечи остроухого показались еще более хрупкими, чем запомнились в прошлый раз, и Алекс как можно мягче надавил на них, возвращая эльфа на место. – Просто я не ожидал… не ждал… я… я…  
А ведь ушастик тоже волновался – осознал человек, глядя, как тревога медленно тает в серой зелени чужих глаз. 

Напряжение на кухне медленно, но неотвратимо нарастало. Алекс нервно вцепился в толстостенную глиняную кружку с чаем, безуспешно пытаясь отвести взгляд от Райтиана. Показалось – или он еще сильнее похудел? Или это из-за костюма так выглядит? Ну, в смысле – из-за робы… не особо дорогая, наверное, роба, из светлой ткани, местами укрепленная кожей. На надплечье не пожалели двух тонких полосок металла. Смотрелось скорее украшением, чем реальной защитой. Серебристый рисунок вышивки на воротнике и манжетах вызывал желчное раздражение – лучше бы грудь хоть чем-нибудь прикрыли!  
А вообще подобную одежду нужно запретить в принципе. Хотя бы – на темных эльфах. Слишком уж провокационно смотрится почти обнаженная грудь, слегка прикрытая коротким жакетиком… который, к тому же, постоянно распахивается! Воображение ни с того ни с сего подкинуло легкий рисунок татуировки вокруг темных сосков… и серебряные колечки, в эти самые соски продетые. Четкая вертикальная впадина между кубиками пресса наводила на совсем уж… неуместные и несвоевременные мысли.  
Оставалось надеяться, что Делла спишет цвет лица брата на горячий пар от кружки.  
– А что за демон? – как-то слишком уж небрежно поинтересовался эльф, когда Алекс вкратце пересказал сестре, чем занимался полдня.  
– А, – опередить Деллу не удалось, – тут в Эльфийских руинах много всякого водится. Настоятель давно хотел снести их, а люди боятся. Вот руины и стоят… этот демон где-то недели три как возник… наверное. Люди там пропадать стали, ну и…  
Эльф чуть нахмурился, недоуменно глядя на девушку:  
– А почему обязательно демон? Не волк, не медведь…  
Кстати… да. Хороший вопрос.  
– Зверь бы следы оставил, – пожала плечами сестра. – Да и тела б нашли. Ну… останки, в смысле. А демон – он вглубь руин заманивает. Люди без причин туда не полезут.  
– К тому же от волка или медведя наши люди смогли бы отбиться, – прикинул Алекс.  
Райтиан кивнул. Обхватил тонкими пальцами грубую глиняную кружку, словно согреваясь. Можно подумать, ему так уж тепло нужно – если он даже на побережье острова Душ холода не чувствовал.  
– В этих руинах только демоны водятся или еще кто-то? А почему они, кстати, эльфийские? Эльфы здесь и не жили вроде бы.  
Это ему зачем? – удивился Алекс, но все же ответил:  
– Эльфы как раз жили. И даже были союзниками людей и учили нас магии. Пока… ну, в общем, не важно, – хвастаться обретенным мечом не хотелось. – Надземные этажи руин завалены, в подвале на верхних уровнях обитают летучие мыши, дикие орки и скелеты. А слишком глубоко я не спускался.  
– В Храме записи хранятся – от тех путешественников, что там побывали, – вмешалась Делла. – Я могу вечером принести. А сейчас мне бежать надо… вы же точно друзья, да? Не подеретесь тут?  
Райтиан улыбнулся одновременно с Алексом. В серой зелени глаз можно было тонуть.  
– Не подеремся, – стараясь говорить спокойно, ответил человек. – Не подеремся, это точно. 

***  
Губы остались именно такими, какими запомнились – горячими, упругими, жадными. И вкусными до невозможности оторваться. Голова кружилась, руки никак не желали выпускать пойманную добычу, губы покрывали поцелуями все, до чего дотягивались, и раз за разом вновь возвращались к чужим губам.  
– Вот теперь я точно уверен, что ты рад меня видеть, – прошептал эльф, когда оба пытались перевести сбившееся дыхание.  
– Сумасшедший, – еще сильнее прижав к себе ушастика, прошептал человек. – Я сам чуть не рехнулся, когда ты собрался встать… никогда меня так больше не пугай… никогда…  
– А то, что я сейчас стою, – не пугает? – почти спокойно уточнил Райтиан и не сдержался – хмыкнул.  
Ничего. Сейчас – ничего. Особенно если прижаться еще крепче.  
– А дышать мне можно?  
– Ой. Прости.  
– Прощаю.  
Сволочь. Моя. Моя. Не отпущу!  
Худенькое тело оказалось даже легче, чем Алекс ожидал. Словно бы вообще никаких мышц – только птичьи кости и тонкая до прозрачности кожа. И невесомая ехидная улыбка на распухших от поцелуев губах. Путь до спальни показался непривычно коротким. Можно сказать – вообще неощутимым.  
– …ты… Райтиан, ты… когда-нибудь уже…  
Эльф чуть покраснел, зажмуриваясь, помотал головой, еле слышно прошептал:  
– Как-то… не возникало желания.  
От короткой фразы отчего-то перехватило дыхание. Воин с трудом заставил себя прервать поцелуи и невнятно пообещать «быстро вернуться». Вылетел в коридор, впился короткими ногтями в ладони, усилием воли выровнял дыхание. Даже если Райтиан сейчас пришел сам – это не значит, что он не уйдет с рассветом. Ну или с закатом – оно темным как-то ближе.  
Килик с маслом нашелся почти сразу. Оставалось надеяться, что ушастика это устроит.  
– Я… что-то не так делаю? – как-то непривычно встревоженно спросил Райтиан, едва человек вернулся в спальню.  
Нет. Нет. Конечно же, нет.  
– Это я все делаю неправильно, – прошептал Алекс, поцелуями пытаясь прогнать даже следы тревоги из чужих стонов. Короткий несерьезный жакетик крупно мешал в осуществлении замысла.  
– Порвешь – загрызу, – тут же предупредил мигом успокоившийся голос.  
Проверять не захотелось. Расстраивать остроухого – тем более. Кожа под легкой тканью робы оказалась гладкой и нежной, совсем как у девушки. Сразу стало стыдно за свои загрубевшие мозолистые руки.  
– Не хочешь свой металлолом скинуть? – от легкого шепота прямо в ухо бросило в жар. – Я с доспехами не управлюсь.  
Вопреки словам, тонкие горячие пальцы с легкостью расправились с застежками брони. Настолько быстро Алекс еще никогда не раздевался. Правда, приз – возможность прикасаться обнаженной кожей к разгоряченному стройному телу – того стоил. Острые зубки темного эльфа несильно прикусывали кожу плеча – наверное, он тоже пытается сохранять самообладание.  
Татуировок на коже не было, но это и не расстроило. Под тонкой кожей были видны крупные вены – и хотелось изучить этот рисунок досконально. Губами. Оставляя свои метки – где придется. А еще попробовать на вкус твердые горошины сосков. И ощущать неровный трепет под ладонями. И вдыхать ничуть не забытый странный запах, запомнившийся беззвездной ветреной ночью на морском побережье…  
– Ал… екс… не издевайся…  
Кажется, не только у него в глазах от желания темнеет.  
Кожа на бедрах оказалась совсем уж нежной – тонкой и прозрачной, совсем как дорогие шелковые ткани. Из тех, к которым прикасаться страшно. Воин дотянулся до масла, плеснул себе на ладони, размазал по пальцам – хоть как-то мозоли смягчит. Пусть даже сам Райтиан и не возражает – все равно.  
Эльф немного нервно всхлипнул, когда грубоватые пальцы человека осторожно коснулись судорожно сжавшегося входа. Зажмурился, пытаясь расслабиться. Алекс не торопил, стараясь как можно мягче ласкать чувствительную кожу и время от времени поцелуем касаясь внутренней стороны чужого бедра. Мягко надавил на вход, едва напряженные мышцы раскрылись под прикосновением. Гибкое тело со стоном выгнулось, и палец как-то сам собой оказался в обжигающей пульсирующей тесноте.  
Каким-то образом удалось успеть перехватить рванувшееся прочь тело, одновременно покрывая красивое исказившееся лицо поцелуями, уговаривая потерпеть, сцеловывая с губ невнятный шепот. Райтиан извивался в его руках, пытаясь не то вывернуться, не то вырваться совсем, и никак не удавалось объяснить, что боль сейчас пройдет… острые зубки внезапно вцепились в его губу, обрывая все слова:  
– Да с чего ты… о-о-у… что мне больно! – выдохнул эльф.  
Судя по каменно-твердой плоти эльфа – особо больно ему и впрямь не было. В любом случае, ощущения ему нравились.  
На пробу Алекс осторожно поласкал его изнутри, наслаждаясь срывающимся дыханием и тихими стонами. Под возмущенные протесты убрал руку, добавил масла. Прикусил собственную губу, когда эльф практически сам насадился на его пальцы. Тесные ткани неохотно растягивались, вызывая совсем уж неприличные мысли… хотя куда уж неприличнее?  
На третий палец его точно не хватит – осознал воин, когда стоны эльфа перешили в слабые вскрики. Есть пределы самоконтроля… а он вовсе не железный. За исключением одной части тела, разве что.  
– Перевернись, – шепнул он, губами касаясь голубоватого острого ушка. – Так будет менее больно.  
– Плевать, – практически прорычал Райтиан, – хочу тебя видеть.  
Искусанные почти в кровь губы пропустили внутрь язык, покорно позволяя изучать все внутри. Стройное тело изогнулось, прижимаясь до невозможности, крепкие ягодицы чуть напряглись, когда Алекс сжал их в ладонях, растягивая в стороны, расслабились – едва крупная головка коснулась тесного входа. Слишком крупная – ткани неохотно расступились под давлением, острые ноготки ушастика впились в плечи, дрожащее тело выгнулось, неосознанно уходя от вторжения. Наверное, Алекс еще мог бы остановиться и подготовить эльфа получше, но как раз в этот момент Райтиан, не разрывая поцелуя, застонал настолько беспомощно и жалобно, что отдавшийся где-то под диафрагмой стон сорвал крышу. Не до конца, слава всем богам, до совсем уж насилия не дошло, но остановить себя человек бы уже не смог. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы неподвижно замереть сразу после того, как чужие мышцы протестующее сжали плоть, препятствуя вторжению.  
– Очень… больно?  
Вместо ответа эльф выгнулся в его руках, переводя дыхание, впился губами в кожу над плечом – к вечеру наверняка останется засос, качнул бедрами и до сумасшествия медленно двинулся вперед, принимая в себя пульсирующий член до конца. Алекс зажмурился, пытаясь в уме подсчитать число лепестков в розетке на фронтоне храма Эйнхазад. Безуспешно, но удалось хоть как-то взять себя в руки – и даже удержаться, когда срывающийся хриплый шепот разрешил ему все.  
На легкое покачивание бедрами Райтиан никак не отреагировал, а горячий член эльфа все также упирался в живот. Воин вновь потянулся к искусанным губам, одновременно медленно двинувшись назад, из пульсирующего жара. Осторожное движение вызвало даже не стон – крик, но испугаться человек не успел.  
– Еще! – хрипло выдохнул обмякший на подушках ушастик.  
Оказывается, ему нравится, когда член покидает тело, – настолько нравится, что горячие стенки входа сжимаются вокруг плоти, растягивая ощущение. И еще ему не понравилось, когда Алекс попытался обхватить напряженный член эльфа – «Отвлекает!». Зато он с нескрываемым удовольствием трется об его живот, хрипло постанывая – явно не от боли. И плохо, что тогда, несколько минут назад, он не успел нащупать пальцами… а сейчас никак не получалось найти…  
Но и без того – эльф трепетал в его руках, пытаясь двигаться навстречу, раскрываясь до конца, кусая губы – не разбирая, свои, чужие, а потом выгнулся, захлебываясь криком, полоснул ногтями по спине, и обжигающие мышцы сжались вокруг члена так, что сил сдерживаться уже не осталось. Податливое тело беспомощно обмякло, позволяя двигаться в жестком ритме, пока сознание не потонуло в испепеляющем огне, заполненном сияющими серо-зелеными звездами. 

Шевелиться не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось. Только вот так и лежать, обнимая худощавое тело, вдыхая горьковатый запах бледной кожи, касаясь губами жестких прядей белых волос. Еще хотелось прошептать – люблю, но на это не хватало ни сил, ни решимости.  
– Не больно? – наконец спросил Алекс, робко нарушая уютное молчание.  
Эльф засмеялся – прямо под ним, и упругие мышцы чуть сжали обмякший член. Ч-черт!  
– Алекс, – хрипло и чуть насмешливо прошептал остроухий, – я, между прочим, исцеляться умею. Так что если ты меня не… – острые ушки чуть порозовели, – не до смерти, то как-нибудь да справлюсь.  
– Не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось исцеляться, – совершенно искренне ответил воин.  
Что можно сделать, чтобы горячие пальцы не прекращали вот так вот ласкать спину, вырисовывая неведомые руны на потной коже? Как оставить на чужом теле свои метки – чтобы навечно, навсегда, и чтобы никто иной…  
– Темнеет, – эльф выскользнул из объятий, запустил пальцы в волосы человека, потянулся к губам – за поцелуем. – Когда твоя сестра вернется?  
Скоро. К сожалению – скоро.  
Алекс заставил своего ушастого вытянуться на постели, притащил с кухни воду и губку. Медленно, тщательно протер разгоряченное тело, стирая белесые потеки с живота, с бедер… из растянутого ануса толчками выталкивалась чуть бело-розовая жидкость, и человек, сам не веря в то, то делает, раздвинул чуть напрягшиеся узкие бедра, языком прошелся по покрасневшей расселине между ягодиц. И еще, и еще – пока на коже не осталось ничего, кроме его слюны. Поднял голову – в потемневших глазах Райтиана горел тот самый испепеляющий огонь, заставивший потерять голову.  
– Скоро… твоя сестра, – голос эльфа был непривычно севшим.  
Да. Увы.  
Себя он вымыл сам – и быстрее, и хоть как-то удавалось успокоиться. На эльфа он старался лишний раз не смотреть – днем он не успел разглядеть, что эта, так сказать, роба оставляет почти совершенно открытой внутреннюю сторону бедер. Зато пока снимал это все с эльфа – разглядел… и ощутил… да и вообще, не слишком широкие фалды пояса без особого успеха прикрывали маленькие круглые ягодицы эльфа.  
– Райтиан… ты очень дорожишь этой… робой? – Алекс с трудом узнал собственный голос.  
Оказывается, что-то его эльфа тревожило… а сейчас он отчего-то успокаивается. И в самых уголках распухших губ таится улыбка, легкая, как первые лучи солнца.  
– А что?  
– Она мне не нравится… то есть… – фразу про непристойность наряда он успел проглотить, да и не имеет он права ревновать эльфа. – В смысле, это… плохая броня. Грудь почти не защищена, ноги – тоже. Кожа грубая, ее с одного-двух ударов рассечь можно, про ткань я вообще не говорю. Тот металл, что пошел на вышивку, лучше бы на защиту пустили, и…  
– Алекс, – горячий палец коснулся губ, и человек, вновь удивив себя, втянул его в рот. Румянец на лице эльфа вполне этого стоил. – Не отвлекай! Да, роба. Видишь ли, в броне нам бегать несподручно. Она сковывает движения, она препятствует правильному току магии по артериям. Есть исключения, конечно же, но редкие. А руны вышивки, которая тебе так не понравилась, позволяют читать заклинания гораздо быстрее, чем в любой другой одежде.  
Интересно, отчего этот ушастик раз за разом умудряется заставить его ощущать себя идиотом?  
Эльф тихо выдохнул, привстал на цыпочки, губами коснулся губ – и тут же отстранился. Потянулся к шее – в местах, которых он касался, оставалось покалывающее ощущение магии. Гибкое тело скользнуло за спину – броня не позволяла в полной мере ощутить тепло легких ладоней. Зато можно было почти физически ощутить, как исчезают со спины саднящие царапины, – и даже пожалеть об этом. И о том, что с кожи Райтиана пропали все отметины, оставленные его губами.  
– Хочу домой, – неожиданно мрачно прошептал эльф. – Отдельное жилище, засовы на двери, прочные каменные стены и никого, кто бы пожелал лезть в чужую личную жизнь.  
– А меня пригласишь? – хотелось, чтобы прозвучало небрежно, но не получилось.  
– Разберемся с этим твоим демоном – приглашу. Если не испугаешься принять приглашение злобного темного эльфа.  
– Я… я сам собирался к вам, в скалы ваши. Искать тебя. Ну, когда… я не думал, что ты придешь.  
Длинные ресницы на несколько секунд скрыли серо-зеленые глаза.  
– Знаешь что, Алекс Вайсберг, – наконец прошептал эльф, – лучше молчи. А то спеленаю и отлевитирую к себе… и не выпущу уже никогда. 

***  
Успокоиться никак не получалось. Райти сидел воплощенным соблазном и, одновременно – недоступной статуей, холодной и бесчувственной. Наверное, он и раньше таким был, но прямо сейчас подчеркнутая отстраненность выводила из себя. Ну… ну что ему стоит хотя бы улыбнуться?  
– Не дергайся, – голос эльфа соответствовал его облику. – У тебя сестра придет скоро. Уверен, что хочешь делиться с ней подробностями личной жизни?  
Черт. Вот почему эта ушастая ехидна всегда права?  
– Откуда ты такой умный взялся на мою голову?  
– Эльфы, даже темные, рождаются на свет точно так же, как и люди, поверь, – все с тем же бесстрастным выражением на лице поведал потомок Ше-Ортанов. – А на твою голову… ну, сам пригласил.  
Он… Райти, ты…  
– Слушай, ты не обижайся на меня, ладно? – Алекс опустился на корточки, ладонью провел по гладкой голубоватой коже, заставляя повернуть голову. – Это я… я…  
В зеленых глазах призраками искр мелькнули бесенята.  
– Если так хочешь понервничать – подумай о том, что твоя сестра предложит нам спать вместе. А стенки в твоем доме почти бумажные.  
Человек открыл рот, чтобы возразить… закрыл. Стенки не бумажные, конечно, но даже на кухне легко расслышать, что делает человек в другом конце дома. Черт… всю ночь быть рядом с этим… с этим… и не иметь возможности даже прикоснуться. Потому что если… тогда остановиться вряд ли удастся.  
Лежать на одной постели, ощущать рядом горячее тело, кожей чувствовать чужое дыхание…  
– Издеваешься, да?  
– Вообще-то пытаюсь успокоить, – бесенята искрились в бесстрастных глазах и бесстрастном голосе. – Не удалось?  
– Честно?  
– Можешь и соврать. Я все равно пойму.  
А ведь так и есть, наверное. И это несправедливо – что эльф читает его, как жрец свитки, зато Райтиан – как тайнопись эпохи гигантов. Факт, что что-то там он в виду имеет, но вот что и почему – не разберешь. Не разберешь… тогда, на острове Душ, эльф вполне мог фыркнуть, как он это любит, – и уйти прочь. И наскоро нацарапанный адрес мог потерять… или просто выкинуть как лишний мусор. Или вот сейчас – зачем ему, потомку древней магической семьи, нужен человек без особых талантов и способностей?  
– Ты… ты и правда собираешься мне помогать?  
– Хорошо тебя мотает, – поднял бровь эльф. – А что, ты против? Настолько уверен в своих силах?  
Против воли кровь прилила к щекам.  
– Нет, я не против, конечно нет… просто зачем тебе это?  
Райтиан отвернулся, чуть дернул плечом:  
– Я тоже хочу попросить тебя о помощи.  
– Конечно, я… – черт, как люди умудряются общаться с этими особями и не сходить с ума в процессе? – Райтиан, погоди, я не то хочу… в общем, я тебе и так помогу, безо всяких условий. Просто я не думал, что… я с наставником говорил, он… в общем, я сглупил.  
Эльф медленно отвернулся от окна, наклонил голову:  
– И отчего я не удивлен… а в чем сглупил?  
Кровь вновь обожгла щеки, и отчего-то запылали уши.  
– Понимаешь… я психанул. Ну, когда ты – про стражей, защищающих беспомощных эльфов. Не-не-не, это я не пытаюсь тебя винить, просто я и впрямь разозлился и… короче, я решил стать гладиатором. Вот. Прошел испытания на профессию, сдал… и только потом уже спросил, а кем лучше быть, чтобы ты… ну, боевой маг то есть… со стражем тебе было бы лучше.  
– Ох, – Райтиан еле слышно прошептал что-то неразборчивое, на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза ладонями. – Алекс, скажи, ты в судьбу веришь?  
Говорить правду почему-то показалось неловким:  
– Не особо… мы же сами судьбу творим, разве нет?  
– Оно и видно, – буркнул ушастый. – Ясно. Ладно. Дело в том, что я… я выбрал профессию целителя. И не надо на меня так смотреть, я ее выбирал вполне осознанно! Служителей Шиллен чаще берут в команды. В общем-то, без хотя бы одного целителя ни одна боевая группа из города не выйдет!  
– По-понятно… Райтиан… наставник говорил, что гладиатор с шешкой… ну, в смысле, со служителем…  
Эльф вновь вздохнул:  
– Алекс… извини, но я в курсе как вы нас называете. И кто кому в команду лучше подходит – тоже знаю.  
То есть… то есть это он согласился? Порыв рвануться к остроухому и сжать в объятиях пришлось срочно давить. Что-то не особо радостное у Райтиана выражение на лице. Сомневается в… правильном выборе? Или… он же из какой-то там потомственной семьи…  
– А как твои… ну… родичи отнеслись?  
– Обрадовались. Ше-Ортан – клан служителей Шиллен. Нет, боевые маги у нас тоже в роду были, но… это не приветствуется. Так что мое решение их более чем устроило.  
Но в чем тогда дело?  
– Райтиан… я понимаю, я не такой умный, мне все разжевывать надо, но… в чем дело-то?  
– Ни в чем, человек, – поднял глаза темный эльф. – Все так, как… как и должно быть. Наверное.  
В глазах почудилась какая-то отчаянная тоска, в ровном голосе – почти безнадежность, но эльф поднялся и шагнул вперед, обнимая и прижимаясь всем телом. Короткие встрепанные пряди кололи лицо и ладонь, и ни один вопрос так и не удалось задать. Присутствие эльфа отчего-то плохо сказывалось на мыслительных способностях.  
В конце концов, о чем спрашивать-то? Райтиан выбрал профессию целителя, а еще он ему доверяет… насколько уж может темный эльф доверять человеку. Осталось только доказать, что человек достоин такого доверия. И что он, Алекс, будет надежным и полезным спутником служителю древней богини. И вообще…  
Только вот из головы никак не шли дурацкие мысли о том, насколько легко будет потерять упрямого и взбалмошного ушастика. 

***  
Как обычно, опытный хранитель портала перенес их на место быстро – почти что мгновенно – и очень аккуратно. И все же от резкой смены открытого, залитого солнцем поля до сумрачного узкого каменного коридора в глазах слегка потемнело. По опыту Алекс знал, что самый простой способ избавиться от подобной дезориентации – начать двигаться. Двигаться в узком коридоре, одно из направлений которого было перекрыто рукотворным завалом, получалось только вниз.  
– А ну стоять! – рявкнул Райтиан при первом же его шаге.  
Воин застыл – дисциплинарный рефлекс у него был развит неплохо. Переспросить что-либо не успел – все тело окутало покалывающее, почти физически плотное покрывало магии. Благословления – на силу, на защиту, на…  
– Ух ты, я и не знал, что ты так умеешь.  
– Привыкай.  
От этого легкого и чуть небрежного – привыкай – сердце замерло на миг, а потом заколотилось о ребра как бешеное. Значит, Райти останется с ним достаточно долго. Достаточно, чтобы успеть привыкнуть.  
Достаточно – чтобы убедить остаться навсегда.  
Райтиану до его размышлений дела не было. Потомок Ше-Ортанов медленно подошел к стене, коснулся ладонью. Вытянулся как можно выше, разглядывая что-то на древней кладке, проступившей из-под облупившейся краски. Забрался на груду ящиков, непонятно зачем сваленных у стены, и едва ли не обнюхал скол на обрушившейся колонне, преграждающей путь наверх. Алекс не вмешивался – в колдовские штучки, как показывал опыт общения с одним язвительным магом, нос лучше не совать.  
– Так я и думал, – кивнул наконец ушастик. – Можете не радоваться, никакие это не эльфийские руины. Кладка гномья, стиль ваш, человеческий. А вот разрушали действительно эльфы, их магия до сих пор не выветрилась. Это хорошо.  
– И что тут хорошего? – буркнул человек.  
И вообще, какая разница, чьи руины?  
– Колонны и камни скатились сверху. Разрушалось это… строение с верхних этажей. Нежить эльфы зачищают в первую очередь, значит, с этого коридора и с потолка на нас никто не нападет. Заблокировав лестницы наверх, да и входную дверь заодно, эльфийские маги, вероятно, телепортировались прочь. Считаешь, это было в годы вашей с ними войны?  
– Мне так наставник говорил, – кивнул Алекс.  
– Значит, свитками телепортировались. Существует заклинание телепорта, но оно переносит в ближайший населенный пункт… то бишь в вашу деревушку, а к самоубийству мы не склонны. Пойдем, что стоишь?  
Воин, слегка ошарашенный сменой чужого настроения, дернул плечом и пошел вниз. Дорогу он знал приблизительно, но этот участок пути был знаком. А вот что будет после круглого зала, где он отбивался от орков, разыскивая осколки меча, – фиг его знает. Впрочем, нежить – точно будет.  
– Райти, осторожнее, там впереди мне встречались скелеты и какие-то призраки, – предупредил он.  
– Райтиан, – невозмутимо поправил ушастый и непередаваемо улыбнулся. – Говоришь, скелеты и призраки? Хо-о-орошо!  
Опять же – и что тут хорошего? Эльфы, блин… как другие умудряются их понимать?  
Впрочем, на поворот в коридор, где Алекс когда-то напоролся на призрака, эльф даже не покосился. Задумчиво поводил тонким пальцем по карте, огляделся, снова уткнулся в потрепанный пергамент.  
– В общем, так, – наконец заключил ушастый. – Этот демон вероятнее всего обитает где-то вот тут.  
Воин тоже глянул в карту. Круглый зал, который они только что миновали, он нашел сразу. Центральную группу залов огибали два кольца коридоров. Они сейчас стояли во внешнем. Внутренние… что ж, если понадобится – в узких коридорах внутреннего кольца можно будет укрыться. Правда, и прорываться туда будет проблематично. Кто бы ни строил эту школу – эльфы, гномы, люди – они учитывали не только академические потребности.  
Райтиан сунул пергамент ему, вновь усмехнулся, поудобнее перехватил посох. Заскользил вдоль стены, сощурив глаза. И… и что делать? Идти впереди или не мешать?  
Первые скелеты встретились на лестнице, пересекавшей оба коридора. Эльф едва ли не облизнулся и мягко прошептал заклинание. Ближайший скелет с полусгнившим луком в руках рассыпался в прах, а Райтиан запел заклинания чуть громче. Алекс был готов поклясться, что в его голосе звучит мурчание.  
– Как тебе? – в чадящем свете факелов серые глаза казались по-звериному желтыми.  
– Впечатляет, – кивнул Алекс.  
«Вот только зачем тебе буду нужен я?» – не рискнул спросить он вслух. Легче от этого не становилось.  
Лестница показалась короче, чем выглядела на карте, но уводила слишком уж глубоко. Припомнились слова насчет нежити с потолка… могут ли призраки почуять их сквозь камень перекрытия?  
– Оп-па, – тормознул Райти у входа в большой вытянутый прямоугольный зал.  
Как-то само собой получилось скользнуть вниз, к входу, оттеснить эльфа за спину, выставить вперед щит. Ни одного из бродящих по залу существ Алекс прежде не встречал. Какие-то алые демоны с крыльями, призрачные голубоватые девицы с рыбьими хвостами и крупные ало-оранжевые ящерицы с уродливыми угловатыми мордами.  
– Дре-ванулы и ундины, – зашептал эльф ему на ухо. – Только не повторяй моих ошибок, бей по одному. А саламандр не трогай, они первыми не нападут… я надеюсь.  
Это и есть легендарные саламандры? Алекс поморщился – ящерицы его не впечатлили. Меч беззвучно выскользнул из ножен. Так… справа, у самой стены – ундина с этим, дре-как-то-там. Слева – группа из двух демонов и одна рыбохвостая тварь.  
– Дре-ванула беру на себя, – эльф смотрел в ту же сторону, что и он. – Утопленница твоя. Знать бы, как сюда столько ундин протащили…  
Нет, все же остроухие как-то неправильно мыслят. Какая разница, как они сюда проникли, главное – как сделать то, что задумано, и отсюда выбраться?!  
Правую сторону зала они зачистили быстро, но эльф больше не ухмылялся. Хотелось переспросить, в чем дело… только вот не время и не место, пожалуй. Выберутся – можно будет и спросить. Наверное. Если еще будет нужно.  
– Нам в тот диагональный коридор, видимо, – радости в голосе ушастика не звучало.  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
– Потому что в этом зале никакой особо могущественной твари, способной вместить в себя семя зла, не имеется.  
Логично. Парившие в полутьме демоны друг от друга не отличались вообще ничем. И рыбохвостики – тоже. Интересно, а как тот, кто заманивает людей в ловушку, должен выглядеть?  
– Только не торопись, – раздраженно прошептал Райтиан. – Я как-то не рассчитывал на демонов и ундин.  
Алекс пожал плечами – лично ему было все равно, какую нежить убивать. И принципиальной разницы между ундинами, демонами и скелетами он не видел. Все равно – неживые, разве нет?  
Во втором зале совсем рядом с коридором парил один из дре-ванулов. Алекс, не раздумывая, скользнул вперед, нанося удар в спину. Когтистая лапа взметнулась вверх, но пробить щит не смогла. Второй удар пришелся в то место, где у людей было бы сердце. Наверное, у демонов – тоже что-то типа него, потому что тело с красной, как ночной костер, кожей рухнуло на обкатанные камни пола. Зато в грудь ударил порыв ветра, обдавший запахом тухлой воды и шандарахнувший о стену, а секундой позже горло полоснуло острой болью – и перед глазами мелькнули два сгустка крови, летящих в сторону второго демона. Еще две утопленницы медленно поплыли в их сторону, тонкими пальцами сворачивая воздух в тяжелые шары. Черт, Райтиан ведь предупреждал, что торопиться нельзя!  
Как они отбились – Алекс толком не понял. Спасло, пожалуй, то, что первая ундина подплыла слишком близко, в пределы досягаемости меча, а демоном занялся эльф. А потом знакомый покров магии окутал тело, исцеляя раны, и еще, еще… пока последнее тело не опало вниз, просачиваясь в трещины камня.  
– Извини, я не подумал, – прошептал воин, переводя дыхание и стирая пот, заливающий глаза.  
– Вон он, – ушастик смотрел в дальний конец зала. – Справишься сам? У меня маны не осталось.  
В дальнем конце зала в воздухе парили два демона. На взгляд Алекса – одинаковые. И точь-в-точь такие же, как только что уничтоженные Райтианом. Впрочем, ему виднее… наверное.  
– Справлюсь.  
Куда деваться-то, собственно говоря? 

Слушать благодарности Верховного жреца было неприятно. Мог бы и заметить, что рядом темный эльф… и не разражаться проклятиями в сторону его сородичей. Впрочем, сам Райтиан промолчал, лишь криво усмехнулся на особо искреннее негодование в голосе настоятеля. Отчего-то это подействовало – Биотин резко оборвал сам себя и отдал Алексу обещанный зачарованный свиток. Подумал – и вручил такой же ушастому. Ше-Ортан надменно склонил голову, демонстрируя благодарность. 

***  
Чего ждать от деревни темненьких – Алекс и сам уже не знал. Это когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, два месяца назад он считал, что деревня – это как у них, на острове, маленькие домики, храм Эйнхазад, пара лавок, раскиданных в разных местах, и высоченное небо над бескрайними полями. После посещения деревни камаэлей уверенность померкла. Слишком уж своеобразное впечатление производило это странное поселение, закованное в черный камень и расцвеченное алыми сполохами света. Деревня орков, больше похожая на военный лагерь, тоже как-то… на деревню похожа не была.  
Темные эльфы живут где-то в скалах. В пещерах, в смысле. Наверное, совсем как первобытные люди, еще в те времена, когда они не встретили Перворожденных, не стали обучаться языкам, искусствам, ремеслам…  
…вот только Райтиан Лим-и-прочее на первобытного человека в волчьей шкуре никак не походил. Ухоженный, утонченный, а за идею одеться в волчью шкуру загрызет не хуже волка. Вайсберг чуть улыбнулся, представив, как темный эльф заклинанием избавит мертвого противника от кожи, а потом, брезгливо держа трофей кончиками пальцев, отволочет его куда-нибудь своим некромантам. Бррр, ну и воображение разыгралось.  
– Райтиан, а ваши некроманты используют в ритуалах кожу? Ну, человеческую, в смысле?  
Серо-зеленые глаза задумчиво оглядели человека, светлая бровь чуть изогнулась.  
– Ты ничего не путаешь, человек? – почти нежно прошептал он, только Алекс уже успел узнать истинную нежность остроухого. – Некромантией ваши, людские маги увлекаются. Мы к силам смерти не обращаемся!  
Правда? А почему же у них тогда темная магия? Или лучше не спрашивать? Тем более что и хранительница портала – рядом.  
– Деревня темных эльфов, – бесстрастно бросил Райтиан и исчез.  
Отчего-то осталось ощущение, что эльф вновь напряжен, как гитарная струна. Но с чего бы ему нервничать сейчас, когда они направляются к нему домой? Или… боится, что соотечественники плохо отнесутся к его связи с человеком? Может, надо было сказать, что Райтиан сам волен решать, что говорить своим сородичам, а о чем молчать… а вообще эльфийские маги, да и не только маги, с удовольствием вступали в различные группы. Танцоров смерти, насколько Алекс слышал, брали в команды часто и с удовольствием.  
Наверное, нужно об этом поговорить… а не стоять, как придурок, перед телепортером!  
– Деревня эльфов, – кивнул Алекс, зажмуриваясь, чтобы не видеть беспросветного марева телепорта.  
Лицо окутал запах цветущих лип и мягкий шелест листвы. Открывая глаза, Алекс уже сообразил, куда его вынесло… невесомая резная беседка из светлого дерева, золотистые домики с зелеными крышами, заполненная солнцем и свежестью долина. Он, в тяжелой броне и с мечом у бедра, выглядел в этом воплощении сказочных эпох чем-то чужеродным и абсолютно неуместным.  
А еще тут не было Райтиана.  
– Добро пожаловать, – улыбнулась ему светловолосая девушка… эльфийка, в смысле. – Мы всегда рады путешественникам.  
С чего бы им так уж путешественникам радоваться? Тем более, откровенно небогатым, зато вооруженным? Хм. Кажется, общение с Ше-Ортаном даром не прошло.  
– Я тоже счастлив сюда попасть, – как можно искреннее попытался улыбнуться Алекс. – Но вообще-то я попал сюда по ошибке.  
– Иногда в ошибках кроется рука судьбы, – все так же ослепляя улыбкой, сообщила хранительница портала.  
А вот в глазах у нее не было ни лучика улыбки. И, наверное, если бы не Райтиан, который словами мог говорить одно, интонациями – другое, а выражением лица – совсем третье, Алекс и не заметил бы равнодушных до холодности глаз.  
– Не в этот раз, – удерживать улыбку оказалось трудно. – Вы не перенесете меня в деревню темных?  
– Нет, – голубые глаза полыхнули северным льдом, но голос оставался все тем же мягким и улыбчивым. – Мы не поддерживаем телепорты к этим изменникам.  
Вот черт! А кто поддерживает? Впрочем… Райтиан к себе от камаэлей телепортировался… вроде бы.  
– А в деревню камаэлей перенести можете?  
Закрыть глаза он не успел. Выдохнул сквозь зубы, выругался – сообразив, что Райтиан уже должен минут десять ждать… и что с него вполне станется и не ждать, а обидеться и уйти.  
– У вас есть телепорт к темным эльфам?  
Хранительница мягко улыбнулась в ответ на отчаяние в голосе:  
– Вы из деревни светлых сюда, да? Не переживайте, есть. 

***  
Райтиан – это было первое, что заметил Алекс, когда тьма перед глазами чуть-чуть разошлась. Совсем рядом, полусидящий на невысокой резной ограде, с непроницаемым выражением лица, только вот отчего-то от этого отстраненного невозмутимого лица сердце сдавила невидимая рука с ледяными пальцами. Захотелось неслышно приблизиться, обнять напряженные плечи, дыханием взъерошить…  
Угу, угу, эльфийские ушки, чтоб их…  
– Ты чего подкрадываешься?  
От ледяных интонаций передернуло. Хорошо тебя встречает на своей земле твой… возлюбленный. Приветливо и радостно.  
– Ну… – Алекс чуть дернул плечом, – хотел сюрприз…  
– Сюрпри-и-из? – медленно протянул эльф. – Иди сюда.  
Сильные руки рванули его вперед, к эльфу, зачем-то вцепились в воротник доспеха, а там, дальше, за невысокой, ниже колена, хрупкой узорчатой оградкой шла пропасть. Самая обычная пропасть, почти отвесно уходящие вниз каменные стены, перечеркнутые какими-то едва заметными темными поясками, выемками, впадинами – во тьму, в пустоту, в бесконечность…  
Резкий рывок одернул назад, швырнул куда-то в сторону, разворачивая, и спина ощутимо ударилась обо что-то твердое и округлое, и едва удалось преодолеть инерцию и не врезаться в это же головой. Впрочем, и не дали бы, оказывается, – затылок придержала узкая горячая ладонь, вторая скользнула по доспеху, легла на спину, не позволяя двигаться.  
– Я же пре-ду-пре-ждал! Алекс, ты же спрашивал меня, и я говорил – мы живем в пещере! Да, да, внутри скалы! В скалах, между прочим, еще и пропасти встречаются!!  
В очередной раз выглядеть идиотом в глазах Райтиана не хотелось, а говорить было нечего. Человек тихо выдохнул, глотая все свои возражения – все равно ведь эльфа не переспоришь, – и обнял в ответ. Невозможный спутник почти тут же высвободился из рук, отодвигаясь, вскинул голову, кривя губы в знакомой усмешке:  
– И, кстати, ты что, – серые глаза были непроницаемы, как небо острова Душ, – четверть часа набирался смелости для посещения обители злобных черных магов и ассасинов?  
Блин, да что он пристал со своим обиталищем, черт бы его…  
– Сдуру ляпнул – деревня эльфов, ну и… а оттуда к вам прямого перехода нет.  
Эльф медленно поднялся, прикрыл глаза. Возникло отчетливое подозрение, что он просит у всех божеств поделиться с ним терпением. Впрочем, о чем это он, эльфы – темные – молятся только одной богине.  
– Человек, ты вообще историю… ну хотя бы слушал? – интересно, как хрупкое, почти тщедушное тело умудряется, угрожая, не выглядеть смешным? – Конечно, от светлых сюда нет телепорта, мы его первым же делом заблокировали! Думаешь, большая радость – день и ночь дежурить возле врат, не снимая защиты?  
С этой точки зрения на взаимоотношения между светлыми и темными эльфами Алекс не смотрел.  
– Человек, ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя прямо там могли… ладно… ясно. Пойдем, горе мое бесценное. 

Невысокий домик с открытыми настежь дверьми больше всего был похож на лавку. А если верить вывеске над входом – лавкой он и являлся. Любопытно… Райтиан тут и живет? Может, он стесняется, что на самом-то деле не потомственный маг и вовсе не из аристократов?  
– Стой здесь, – безапелляционно повелел эльф. Помолчал, обернулся, тихо вздохнул: – И, пожалуйста, никуда не уходи. И ни с кем не заговаривай. И…  
– Обещаю не сходить с этого места, – оставалось надеяться, что Райтиана обещание успокоит.  
Репутацию безнадежного тупицы он у эльфа, кажется, уже успел заработать.  
Эльф скользнул в дверной проем, заговорил с одним из стоявших за прилавком сородичей. На прилавке возникли неведомые склянки, пузырьки, еще какие-то – отсюда не разглядеть – предметы. Ну да, если завтра они пойдут в Школу, где практиковалась некромантия, лекарства лишними не будут. Но неужели в деревне темных эльфов человеку даже хилки не продадут?  
Немного раздраженный, Алекс отвернулся от двери, оглядывая таинственное обиталище в скалах. Не особо большое, между прочим, вряд ли больше его родной деревни. Одноэтажные здания, высокий дворец, уходящий к скалам, не слишком просторная площадь в центре, обрамленная восьмиугольником ступеней. И – посреди площади – громадная ладонь, словно тянущаяся из-под земли к небесам. То есть не к небесам, а – Алекс вскинул голову – да-а-а…  
Можно сказать, что к небесам. К уходящему в недостижимую высь каменному своду, усыпанному не то искрами магии, не то полноценными звездами, не то… отсюда и не понять, что там еще в вышине есть. И разглядеть удается только громадный сгусток тьмы, заливающий пещеру странным темным мерцанием. Черное светило, по-настоящему черное и действительно светящееся.  
Рассказать кому – так и не поверят.  
– Рука Шиллен, – раздался над плечом спокойный голос Райтиана. – Впечатляет?  
– Угу. Я и не думал, что такое… погоди, что значит – рука Шиллен? Она что… там? Внизу, в смысле?  
– Алекс… ты никогда не пробовал собирать сведения о местах, куда направляешься? – как-то безнадежно вздохнул длинноухий. – Пойдем, а? Лекцию по истории и теологии посреди площади я точно читать не хочу. 

Идти оказалось недалеко. То есть так поначалу решил Алекс. Широкая прямая дорога, мощенная серой плиткой, плавно перетекала в прорубленный в скале извивистый туннель, высоченный и по ширине не особо от дороги и отличающийся. Интересно, он рукотворный или это эльфам так повезло? Прорубать в скалах подобное… а куда он ведет? Или лучше не спрашивать? В конце концов, он сам увидит.  
Впрочем, в туннель они не пошли. Вдоль каменных стен тянулись ленты не то галерей, не то балконов, то и дело пересекаемых спиралями винтовых лестниц и уходящими внутрь не то туннелями, не то проемами, не то фиг знает чем еще. Зато стало понятно, что за странные полосы и неровности он видел с мостика возле телепорта. Райтиан уверенно поднялся на пару пролетов вверх, и не оставалось ничего, кроме как следовать за ним. Минут через десять, когда Алекс окончательно потерял логику их переходов, эльф свернул в узкий каменный коридор. Неглубокий – они почти сразу уткнулись в ровную каменную стену, и под легкий шепот темного эльфа на стене медленно вспыхнули неведомые письмена. А может, и не письмена, может, это просто орнамент такой у длинноухих, кто их поймет?  
А потом стена медленно растаяла перед ними, эльф до боли сжал запястье, буквально вталкивая воина в открывшийся темный проем, и скользнул следом. Неторопливо вспыхнули светящиеся шары на стенах – не то сами собой, не то заклинания он не услышал. Зато услышал негромкий шорох за спиной – и, обернувшись, успел увидеть лишь исчезающую щель под потолком. Изукрашенная затейливыми узорами-письменами-рунами стена стояла тут… ну, как будто всегда стояла.  
– Алекс, – судя по голосу, Райтиан был не на шутку взбешен, – человек, ты вообще понимаешь, что делаешь? Ты хотя бы в порядке исключения не пробовал думать прежде, чем что-то сделать?  
Никаких серьезных грехов за собой Алекс так, с ходу, не припомнил. Не считать же чем-то серьезным ошибку при телепорте? И потом, они же все выяснили… разве нет?  
– Райти… ан, ты все еще злишься, что я к светлым эльфам попал? Но ведь ничего же…  
Ушастик зажмурился. Выражение лица – «Шиллен, дай мне терпения!» – показалось почти родным и уже даже не обидным. Наверное, темные эльфы иначе не способны. Точнее, может, и способны – кинжалом по горлу. Ну или магическим зарядом в спину, вряд ли Райтиану приходилось кинжалы в руках держать.  
– Алекс Вайсберг, ты вообще видишь, где находишься?  
Воин добросовестно огляделся. Небольшая комнатка, практически пустая – только невысокий узорчатый столик из темного металла в углу, и все. Три дверных проема без дверей, и за правильными прямоугольниками проемов – темнота, ничего не разглядеть. Надо понимать, это проходы в жилые комнаты, может быть – на кухню… ну или еще куда.  
– И тебя ничего тут не смущает? – не дождавшись ответа, осведомился эльф.  
– Ну… э-э-э… Райтиан, тут же темно, я ничего, кроме этой комнатушки, и не вижу, ты же не можешь не знать про людское зрение! А что меня тут смущать должно?  
Складывалось впечатление, что сейчас эльф будет не терпения у божественных покровителей выпрашивать, а побьется головой о стену. Или побьет о стену голову собеседника – что больше на Райтиана похоже.  
– Отсутствие выхода, например?  
Голова окончательно пошла кругом. Райтиан что, заблудился, забрел в неведомое магически защищенное помещение и теперь не знает отсюда выхода?  
– Алекс, ты в деревне темных эльфов, которые людей откровенно недолюбливают. И – по твоим же собственным словам – мы практикуем если не некромантию, так темную магию точно. И несмотря ни на что – ты идешь с одним из темных эльфов туда, куда он тебя ведет, следуешь за ним через магически зачарованные двери и не видишь ничего особенного в том, что самостоятельно уйти отсюда не сможешь? Как ты до своих восемнадцати лет-то дожил?!  
– Мне семнадцать… и ты же выпустишь меня отсюда, когда я захочу?  
Эльф медленно провел ладонями по лицу – Алекс так делал, когда сильно болела голова. Посоветовать зелье на основе филионики? Оно помогает, только ведь Райтиан – целитель, ему любая боль – до первого же щелчка пальцами. Вроде бы особо много эльф сейчас не колдовал, но кто знает, сколько маны уходит на открывание-закрывание этого магически защищенного пространства?  
– Человек, я сейчас могу тебя спеленать как жертвенного барана, разложить на алтаре и с бокалом вина наблюдать, как кровь покидает твое тело!  
Что за бред?  
– Слушай, ты себя как чувствуешь? У тебя маны нет, чтобы исцелиться?  
Наверное, ушастику и впрямь было нехорошо – он пошатнулся, и Алекс едва успел его подхватить, удерживая. Серо-зеленые глаза уставились на него так, словно… словно Райтиан его увидел впервые в жизни. А потом эльф вновь выдохнул, еле слышно пробормотав что-то сквозь зубы, и уткнулся лицом в крепкое плечо человека. Ничего против человек не имел, но если длинноухий и впрямь настолько вымотался – ему надо лечь. Лечь и по-человечески отдохнуть… по-эльфячьи то есть.  
Впрочем, Райтиан слишком быстро выпрямился, высвобождаясь из объятий, кивнул в сторону одного из проемов. Неторопливо прошел внутрь – наверное, светильники и впрямь зажигались при приближении эльфа. И гасли за его спиной.  
За темным проемом обнаружилась самая обычная гостиная – ну, с учетом того, что в ней напрочь отсутствовали окна, а яркие цвета явно не одобрялись. И светлые тоже. Но в остальном… узкий длинный диван с полусползшим на пол пледом, столик, похожий на тот, что стоял в прихожей, разве что чуть побольше, несколько глубоких кресел, почти декоративный камин – тепла от таких почти не бывает, но в комнате и без него тепло.  
– Будешь что-нибудь? – интонации вновь потонули в холодной сдержанности. Как же с Вами сложно, будущий лорд Райтиан Лим Ти-Калру Ше-Ортан… как же с Вами сложно.  
– Все еще сердишься?  
Алекс на пробу попытался обнять эльфа за плечи. Тот не отстранился. Помотал головой:  
– Нет, Алекс. Не сержусь. Я и не сердился… но отчего же ты… такой?  
Извиниться, что ли? Ну так нелепо. Чуть наклонился, касаясь губами пульсирующей венки на виске. Райтиан вскинул голову, приоткрыл рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, и возник просто непреодолимый соблазн воспользоваться ситуацией. Неожиданный смех эльфа отозвался где-то у сердца… но до чего же ты непредсказуемый, длинноухий мой!  
– Стой, – разрывая поцелуй, прошептал эльф. – Сам напросился.  
В полумраке узкие глаза полыхали изумрудным огнем, и переспросить ни о чем не удалось – Райтиан потянул его за собой дальше, и следующая комната оказалась спальней… или не спальней, но кровать в ней была. Большая, просторная и с темным, как беззвездная ночь, бельем. Наверное, на таком фоне даже голубая кожа эльфа покажется белоснежной.  
– С доспехами справишься? – мурлыкнул на ухо маг и исчез, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Справится, конечно, куда деваться-то? 

– Так и будешь стоять?  
Эльф возник за спиной спустя полминуты после того, как Алекс высвободился из одежды. Как-то небрежно коснулся языком плеча, вызвав вполне предсказуемую реакцию, ускользнул от рук и вывалил груду флакончиков и коробочек на очередной столик. Наверное, у темных эльфов мания – собирать невысокие узорчатые столики. Впрочем, и изголовье кровати из такого же металла сделано, и завитушек с листиками на нем ничуть не меньше.  
– Стоять – нет. Я бы предпочел избавить тебя от этой… так сказать, робы. Хотя… кажется, она ничуть не помешает…  
– А ну убери руки! Алекс, за эту робу я вполне способен убить.  
– Тогда я… осто-рож-нень-ко… и не дергайся, а то роба порвется, – эльф тихо зарычал, дрожа от откровенных прикосновений… а вот нефиг было весь вечер то злить, то целовать. – Ты хоть представляешь, как иногда хочется… вот так… и так…  
Пальцы человека проникли под жакетик, чуть массируя напряженные кубики пресса, поглаживая, поднялись вверх, сжали острые горошины сосков. Худощавое тело дернулось, сильнее вжимаясь в него и уже откровенно не сдерживая дрожи.  
– Знаешь… когда ты сидел у нас на кухне, я думал, что в них могут быть вставлены колечки… серебряные… маленькие… а вокруг – татуировка. Почему-то совершенно светлая, почти белые линии… я ее почти видел…  
– Издеваешься? – севшим голосом выдавил маг.  
– Кажется, да.  
Райтиан все же выскользнул из рук, как-то легко развернувшись лицом к человеку, мягко надавил на плечи, вынуждая опуститься на прохладную ткань одеяла, опрокинул на подушки, впился губами в губы. Горячие жадные ладони прошлись от бедер вверх, по бокам, вынуждая вытянуть руки вверх, поймали запястья, сплели пальцы с пальцами – и все это не разрывая отчаянного, жадного поцелуя. На слабое звяканье где-то над головой Алекс особого внимания не обратил, а зря, оказывается, – холодный металл охватил запястья, и руки оказались скованы тяжелыми широкими наручниками. Чистый инстинкт – вырвать руки из оков – вызвал только глухой звон прочной цепи.  
Изумительно.  
– Райти… что это?  
– Райтиан. А это – наручники. Неужели никогда не видел?  
Видел. Блин. Какого дьявола…  
– Теперь ты понимаешь, что такое – доверять темным эльфам?  
Ушастик, ты вообще свихнулся на своей расе?  
– Так я не эльфам доверяю, а тебе.  
В зеленых глазах что-то вспыхнуло – одновременно пугающее и… и необъяснимое какое-то. Но очень, очень… зовущее? Необходимое и важное.  
– Даже сейчас?  
Сейчас? Обнаженный, прикованный к кровати полунормальным непредсказуемым ушастиком, в чьих глазах плещется тьма? Как ни странно… наверное, безумие – это заразно.  
– Ты не исправим, – выдохнул Райтиан, и мягкие губы накрыли его рот. – Ничего не бойся, ладно? – прошептал он вечность спустя. – Тебе понравится, я постараюсь. 

***  
– Не перепутаешь? – в очередной раз переспросил Райтиан.  
Нет. Нет. Нет!! Сколько раз уже повторять можно?  
– Иди первым… если что – буду хотя бы знать, откуда тебя вытаскивать.  
Алекс сжал зубы, повернулся к хранительнице портала и почти что прорычал:  
– Топи.  
Изнеженная эльфийка удивленно воззрилась на него и переспросила:  
– Куда?  
– В Топи! – да что же с этими ушастыми такое!  
Секунду спустя по глазам ударил свет утреннего солнца, а в нос – отвратительный смрад, сравнимый только… да ни с чем на памяти Вайсберга не сравнимый. Круги перед глазами расходились медленно и неохотно, а уж когда разошлись – Алекс чуть не пожалел об этом. Зрелище зеленоватой, лоскутами сползающей кожи какого-то зомби, задумчиво бредущего в паре шагов от него, – приятным не было. Меч почти сам собой очутился в руке, окровавленная воняющая голова покатилась по блеклой буроватой траве. Тело еще несколько секунд по инерции шло куда-то вперед, прежде чем упало наземь. Под полусгнившей тканью набедренника темнела черно-бурая искромсанная плоть.  
– Спокойно, – горячие руки как-то очень вовремя поддержали его, позволяя не упасть на колени, пока желудок избавлялся от остатков завтрака.  
– Спа… спасибо…  
Эльф помог выпрямиться, заставил развернуться и несколько секунд разглядывал лицо. Достал откуда-то платок и самостоятельно, как ребенку, вытер ему рот. Вытащил флягу с водой, поколебался, отдал-таки в руки. Спасибо, что хоть это доверил.  
А вообще роскошное, наверное, зрелище представляет воин, которого наизнанку выворачивает от вида поверженного врага.  
– Лучше? – мягко спросил Райтиан, отобрав флягу, и потянул куда-то в сторону. – Пойдем, не надо здесь оставаться.  
Можно подумать, он, Алекс, мечтал бы тут остаться.  
Шли они куда-то вверх, и почти неожиданно быстро бурая трава приобрела подобие зеленой окраски, а под ногами затемнели осколки крупных камней. Вайсберг усилием воли взял себя в руки, огляделся по сторонам. Вершина не то крупного холма, не то мелкой горки, лес колонн из неведомого черного камня, затянутая грязно-зеленой дымкой долина у подножия холма. Ну да… почему-то, прося телепортировать в Топи, Алекс совершенно не ожидал попасть на болота.  
Впрочем, подобных болот он прежде тоже не видал.  
– Варвары, – с неожиданной горечью прошептал Райтиан. – И, Алекс, не надо нападать на этих зомби первым. Они слабые вообще-то, но умеют вытягивать кровь на расстоянии. Как эти ваши дре-ванулы, помнишь?  
Дре-ванулов Алекс помнил. Хотя «своими» их никак не считал. Но не спорить же из-за этого?  
Площадка с колоннами была пуста. Интересно, где здесь может прятаться эта демоница-суккуб – вряд ли она настолько субтильная. Хотя кто их, этих демонов, знает? А эти колонны – это все, что от Школы Темной магии осталось? Интересно, а почему ее на болоте построили? Не выдержал, спросил у Райтиана – хотя и зарекался уже спрашивать что-то у бродячей своей язвы.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, эльф не рассмеялся. Нахмурился, сдерживая тихую ярость. Отвернулся.  
– Нет, Алекс, это не Школа, до нее нам еще идти и идти.  
– А это тогда что?  
И вообще – а зачем они сюда перенеслись в таком разе?  
– А это – ближайшая к Школе точка выхода телепорта.  
Хм? Странные все же эти эльфы.  
– А зачем строить точку выхода посреди болот и невнятных руин, а не возле Школы?  
Остроухий медленно повернулся, и серые глаза показались черными.  
– Алекс… радость моя… – в низком голосе слышалось почти рычание, – тебе не приходит в голову, что тут не всегда были болота и руины?  
Алекс огляделся. Нет, что колонны когда-то были чем-то другим – оно понятно. А вот все это вонючее чавкающее грязно-зеленое пространство…  
– Вайсберг… когда-то здесь был храм. Наш храм. Одна из святынь нашего народа. И поверь, ни один эльф, даже светлый, не стал бы строить святилище над трясиной. Мне думается, так не поступили бы даже люди, хотя логика людей пониманию не поддается в принципе! А с того места, где мы стоим, начинались ступени к священному озеру, из вод которого к нам вышла наша Богиня. По берегам его росли бессмертные ивы, древние, как сам мир, а над травой колыхалось марево первых звездных лучей. Эта долина – первое, что когда-то давно увидели наши предки, и никто из нас никогда бы не позволил себе даже сорвать травинку рядом с храмом Богини.  
Алекс зажмурился, словно наяву видя волшебную долину, тысячелетия не знающую ни крови, ни гнева… Уходящие в небеса кроны деревьев, в ветвях которых синими искрами танцуют крохотные феи… Зачарованные тропинки, по которым можно ходить, не чувствуя усталости…. Лунные отблески на белых шкурах священных единорогов…. Громадную ладонь Шиллен, благословляющей первых эльфов, что решили открыть новые земли во славу праматери… Как же красиво… как же невероятно…  
– Но тогда… Райтиан, почему тогда …  
– Угадай.  
Ну и… на что он сейчас-то обиделся? И он еще что-то про логику людей говорит? Ну, знаешь ли, красивый мой…  
– Нам туда, – эльф отвернулся от жутковатых болот и ткнул узорчатым посохом в сторону затянутых рассветной дымкой гор. – Пошли.  
– Райтиан, подожди…  
– Алекс, поверь, драться с нежитью после заката – удовольствие ниже среднего. Чудовищно ниже.  
И почему он всегда прав, а?  
– И давай лучше переберемся по ту сторону дороги. Южнее храма почти полчищами ходят столь воодушевившие тебя зомби, а вон в той вон ложбинке можно наткнуться на призраков типа тех, о которых ты говорил в ваших эльфячьих руинах. Сила Шиллен удерживает нежить здесь, но…  
Но?  
Алекс покосился на спутника и не стал переспрашивать. 

До самой Школы они добрались ближе к полудню, вымотанные почти до предела. Точнее, вымотанным был Алекс, с растущей завистью и раздражением наблюдавший, как невесомый маг перепрыгивает с камня на камень, даже не глядя под ноги. Словно он и так, заранее, знает, что окажется под подошвой его сапога в следующую секунду. Впрочем, кто их, ушастиков, поймет – может, и впрямь знает заранее? А вот ему, самому обычному человеку, приходится тщательно смотреть, куда ступаешь, – острые осколки разрушенных строений угрожали пропороть подошвы сапог. Не говоря уж о том, что в этих каменных осыпях можно банально сломать ноги. Или вывихнуть, что в контексте близости к обиталищу нежити было бы немногим лучше.  
Любопытно, а переломы Райтиан тоже лечить способен?  
Узорчатые решетки крыш открылись еще с вершины горной гряды. Вопреки смутным опасениям, ничем страшным в солнечных лучах они не показались. Алекс усмехнулся про себя, сообразив, что ожидал увидеть мрачные гробницы с узором из черепов и костей, и порадовался, что не стал делиться своими фантазиями с одной ушастой заразой. Невообразимо обидчивой к тому же.  
Вблизи Школа производила еще большее впечатление. Вроде бы простые, не особо высокие и даже совсем не изящные формы построек были… были словно сплетены из нитей тьмы и заполнены солнечным сиянием. Местами черные нити оплетали куски изумрудно-зеленого толстого стекла – то, что Шиллен когда-то была богиней моря, припомнилось не сразу. Зато как-то сразу пришло воспоминание об обрамленных острыми ресницами глазах, заполненных вот таким же изумрудным мерцающим мраком.  
Черт, Райтиан Лим и-так-далее, что же ты со мной делаешь!!!  
– Красиво, – прошептал Алекс вместо этого.  
Подумалось, что хотя бы здесь эльф должен его понять.  
– Красиво? – переспросил Райтиан, обернувшись, и глаза полыхнули той самой зеленой тьмой. – Руины не могут быть красивыми, Алекс. Когда-то… когда-то это была величайшая школа темной магии… здесь даже студенты изучали такие заклинания, которые сейчас не способны повторить ваши магистры. И никто не может, потому что о тех заклинаниях осталась лишь наша память… и эта красота.  
– Райтиан…  
– А в недрах этой красоты не осталось ни одной книги – их сжигали первыми. Все, не разбирая, что за книги, – даже самые безобидные. Опасались, что злобные темные эльфы успели незримыми чернилами вписать что-нибудь между строк. И сбили все барельефы – напрочь, до голых стен, просто так, на всякий случай. И…  
Горячие плечи дрогнули от прикосновения.  
– Это прошлое, Райтиан.  
– Если бы, – горько изогнулись любимые губы. – Это настоящее, человек. И когда мы спустимся вниз… в этой красоте не осталось ничего. В высоких залах обосновались орки и скелеты, по узким коридорам ползают пауки и бродят зомби, а сквозь плиты пола просачиваются демоны. Я надеюсь, ты теперь знаешь, чего ждать от этой красоты, Вайсберг. Пойдем, уже почти полдень.  
Тоненькая фигурка решительно заскользила вперед – вроде и не быстро, а не догонишь. И не удержишь. Не руками, по крайней мере.  
– Райтиан, – почти беспомощно выдохнул Алекс, слишком тихо, не надеясь даже на эльфийский слух, но хрупкий силуэт замер на самой границе зеленой травы и каменных плит. – Райтиан, мне нет дела до того, что меня ждет в этой красоте. Прошлое, каким бы прекрасным оно ни было, должно оставаться в прошлом. Но я бы хотел знать, чего мне ждать от тебя. И кто я тебе – Алекс или… потомок тех, кто разрушал прошлое.  
– Это… тебе решать, – дернул плечом маг. – Нам пора.  
Эльф был прав. Полдень – самое время бороться с нежитью. А там, внизу, еще не известно – удастся ли найти место для телепортации. Так что не исключено, что пробиваться придется не только внутрь, разыскивая неведомого суккуба, но и наружу.  
Райтиан был прав, но что-то заставляло стоять на месте, не делая ни шага, дожидаясь, пока упрямое создание обернется и тоже замрет. Тень воздушной узорчатой башни причудливыми извивами легла на лицо эльфа, скрывая его выражение. «Не пойду!» - успела мелькнуть мысль, а что-то словно подтолкнуло в спину, заставляя в секунду преодолеть расстояние между ними и поймать напряженное тело в объятия. Глупое сердце сжалось на те мгновения, пока застывший эльф не обнял в ответ, и заколотилось где-то в горле.  
– Я предпочту сражаться с нежитью в полночь, Райтиан, чем потерять тебя. А у меня ощущение, что я теряю тебя – и потеряю … рано или поздно.  
– Это решать тебе… Алекс.  
Тихие минуты стекали по черным узорам невысоких квадратных башен, но прямо сейчас до них не было дела.  
– Райтиан… что мне сделать, чтобы ты ушел от меня?  
Эльф дернулся в его руках – безуспешно, конечно, куда тщедушному магу до накачанного воина. Не смеши, ушастик. Застыл. Глухо прошептал:  
– Сказать – уходи. Или уйти самому.  
Угу. А это вечное «нам пора» – не уход ли? Или побег?  
– Уходи, Райтиан. Уходи. Только знаешь… куда бы ты ни ушел, я всегда догоню. И буду идти рядом. Пока жив.  
Чего ждать в ответ – Алекс представлял смутно. Не, понятно, что Райтиан – не девица, с поцелуями на него не набросится и слезами не разразится, но… ждалось чего-то нежного. Умеет же его длинноухий быть нежным… когда хочет. Ну или… или улыбки, неуловимой и теплой… или…  
К нервному, на грани истерики, смеху он готов не был. От неожиданности даже разомкнул руки, позволяя магу отстраниться, – и только чуть поддерживал сгибающееся в приступах хохота тело. О том, как бороться с истериками, он слышал, конечно. Но бить Райтиана он не будет ни за что, целовать его сейчас явно не выйдет, а воду еще надо достать. Из фляжки на поясе эльфа. Оставалось только ждать, и отчего-то каждая секунда смеха заставляла губы улыбаться все шире.  
– Только человек способен придумать столь… оригинальное признание в любви, – сквозь смех выдохнул эльф и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. – А ты что, не знаешь, как с истериками справляться?  
Наверное, ушастик стесняться с пощечинами не стал бы. И бить он умеет.  
– Не знаю.  
– Горе ты мое… редкостное. Ладно… простишь меня?  
– Не… мне не за…  
Горячий палец неуловимо быстро коснулся губ, останавливая слова.  
– Пойдем все-таки, хорошо? Если я справлюсь с заданием, магистр обещал научить меня воскрешать людей.


End file.
